Dans le métro 6
by histoire-courte
Summary: Edward observe les passagers du métro, à ses heures perdues. Cette distraction inoffensive prend une toute autre importance lorsqu'il croise le regard d'une jeune femme, sur le quai d'en face. Et s'il s'apprêtait à vivre une expérience sensorielle incroyable ?
1. L'inconnue du métro

**Originellement, je souhaitais publier cette histoire courte en une seule fois, et puis j'ai changé d'avis ! Autant vous laisser le plaisir de découvrir tout cela en plusieurs chapitres, même courts. On savoure mieux, à petites doses...**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, cette histoire toute simple, je l'ai écrite sans prétention, sans même avoir l'intention de la publier ici, alors tous vos commentaires sont des bonus qui m'iront droit au cœur, que ça soit positif ou négatif.**

**Je re précise. Il s'agira de chapitres courts, et il y en aura peu ! Bien sûr, les personnages de Bella et d'Edward appartiennent pleinement à leur créatrice Stephenie Meyer. Pour ceux qui craignent que cette fiction finissent comme la précédente, c'est-à-dire incomplète, soyez rassurés, elle est déjà entièrement écrite ;)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

**/histoirecourte**

* * *

><p>Observer les New Yorkais dans le métro était devenu mon passe-temps favori. Les gens passaient sans conteste assez de temps dans les transports pour avoir le temps de s'ennuyer, de s'énerver et d'être à cran avant d'entamer leur labeur quotidien. Les quais du métro étaient martelés sans pitié par ces voyageurs ingrats, trop pressés, trop stressés. Néanmoins, il était intéressant de les observer sans leur masque social. Dès lors qu'ils utilisaient les transports en commun, les usagers devenaient des bêtes sauvages peu patientes, peu souriantes et réduisaient toutes interactions à néant. Casques sur le crâne, nez dans le journal, méninges concentrées sur des téléphones dernier cri. Il y avait aussi les lecteurs, les rêveurs et enfin, les observateurs, dont je faisais partie. Certains passagers retiennent plus l'attention, d'autres vous passent sous les yeux sans que vous ne le voyiez.<p>

L'espoir de croiser une âme sœur par hasard reste dans chaque esprit, au détour d'un couloir de métro.  
>Je croyais l'avoir aperçue, cette âme. On peut nier l'existence de l'amour au premier regard, mais qu'en est-il du désir ?<p>

Sur le quai d'en face, elle arborait le même masque d'indifférence et de dureté que les autres. Je l'ai suivie des yeux, la toisant pour n'en pas perdre une miette. Le spectacle de la froideur feinte. C'était une observatrice, à n'en pas douter. Ses yeux passaient d'un usager à l'autre, à la recherche d'un sujet d'étude digne d'intérêt.  
>L'observatrice sous couverture par excellence. Et qu'elle était belle, cette épieuse des temps modernes. Les yeux sombres d'une personnalité tourmentée, une crinière bouclée et brune coupée au carré, une robe d'été rouge aux lignes sages et pourtant si provocantes, lorsqu'elles habillaient ce corps si tentant.<p>

J'étais resté là, immobile, sur le quai d'en face, la reluquant sans vergogne, abasourdi. Sa ligne de mire avait croisé la mienne, l'espace d'un instant. Le bruit assourdissant d'un rame de métro arrivant à quai m'avait à peine dérangé, jusqu'à ce que le train fauche mon regard, interrompt sans pitié ce doux état de contemplation et me dérobe cette belle inconnue, qui, sans doute, grimpa dans le train, avant de disparaître dans le tunnel.

Le désir battait encore à mes tempes quand mon train arriva à quai, quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais chaud. J'avais la certitude d'avoir entre aperçu un élément important de ma vie. Et pourtant, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

La deuxième rencontre eut lieu 3 mois plus tard. Même regard noir, le visage encadré de la même tignasse –plus longue- Robe noire et veste rouge. Du rouge, encore. Cette fois, nous étions sur le même quai. Prêts à monter par la même porte. Tous deux en quête d'un sujet d'observation. Le mien était déjà tout trouvé : Elle.  
>Elle s'assit, et je pris place à ses côtés. Conscient d'entrer dans un jeu qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément envie de jouer.<p>

Je laissais passer deux stations avant d'entamer la conversation. Son attention était toute fixée sur un homme et son chien, qui semblaient tous deux enfermés dans leur bulle, au milieu de l'atmosphère malsaine du métro.

- Pourquoi l'avoir choisir lui ?

Elle contint sa surprise d'être interrompue juste à temps et me répondit dans un murmure. Les observateurs se reconnaissent toujours entre eux.

- Regarde comme ils se dévorent des yeux, tous les deux.

Je suivis son regard en attendant la suite, et constatai l'amour débordant que le maître portait à son chien, sa fidélité sans borne et la confiance dégoulinant des prunelles brunes du _border collie_. Ce couple atypique suintait d'affection par tous les pores.

L'observatrice continua son discours :

- J'ai rarement observé autant d'amour et de dévouement dans les yeux d'amoureux. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Je lui fis signe que « non ».

- Parce que on n'a pas besoin de dévoiler ses sentiments à son chien pour qu'il t'aime en retour, parce qu'il ne parle pas le même langage mais te comprend tout de même. Parce qu'il est d'une fidélité sans limite et parce que sa vie est entre tes mains. Un chien te quitte rarement de son propre chef, c'est toi qui le quittes. La fracture dans un couple, une famille, ou en amitié, est une des choses les plus difficiles qui soit. Avec un chien, cette fracture n'intervient qu'à sa mort. Et il ne peut s'agir, ni d'une trahison, ni d'une décision de sa part. Ce que l'on aime chez le chien, c'est, à la fois, sa grande humanité, et sa grande animalité, que nous, humains, avons perdue. Dans un couple, on hésite à dire qu'on s'aime, et parfois on se retient de le dire de peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque. Et c'est dommage, on ne devrait pas se retenir de dire qu'on s'aime.

Je reportai mon attention sur elle, admirant son visage animé par la passion. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit furieusement en conservant dans les yeux la même étincelle de défi et de rébellion.

La voix métallique annonça mon arrêt, il fallait agir, et vite.

- Est-ce que tu as un stylo ? lui demandai-je doucement.

Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac et me tendit un stylo feutre noir. Je profitai de l'occasion pour prendre sa main dans la mienne et lui voler un carré de peau pour écrire un numéro de téléphone, pris le temps de tracer chaque chiffre aussi soigneusement que possible, puis me levai au moment où les portes s'ouvraient.

- Attends bien que ça sèche, s'il te plait.

Elle me suivit des yeux, estomaquée, continua à me fixer à travers la vitre du métro quand celui-ci démarra, puis me perdit de vue.

Je ne la vis plus pendant le mois qui suivit et ne reçus aucune nouvelle de sa part. Un jour pourtant, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et je sus que c'était elle. Il était minuit et demie. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Je le sentais. Son message était concis :

_RDV à 2 : 00 am – Pelham Bay Park Station._

C'était un lieu de rendez-vous inattendu. En plein Bronx. Que pouvait faire une fille comme elle dans le Bronx à cette heure-ci de la nuit. J'aurai certainement la réponse en honorant son invitation à venir la voir.

Je fis le chemin du Queens à Pelham Park Station en un peu plus d'une heure. Certaines lignes ferment la nuit et ralentissent substantiellement la progression dans la tentaculaire New York. J'arrivai en gare de Pelham Bay Park juste à l'heure, à moitié rassuré, mais ce coin du Bronx semblait plus sûr et calme que les autres. Je décidai d'attendre l'inconnue du métro à l'extérieur et descendis du quai du métro aérien vers la rue. Pelham Bay jouissait d'une certaine tranquillité par rapport au reste du district, dans lequel je n'avais pas l'habitude d'aller. Dans les rues parallèles à Westchester Avenue, de petites maisonnettes modestes s'alignaient dans des rues proprettes.

L'inconnue du métro vivait-elle ici ?

Soudain, une voix -sa voix- m'interpella :

- Bonsoir l'inconnu du train.

* * *

><p><strong>À très vite pour la suite ;)<strong>


	2. En voiture !

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils sont une source de motivation importante et je ne peux que vous encourager à m'en laisser pour me faire part de vos impressions et vos interrogations :) **

**Je vous laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

**Belle soirée, **

**/histoirecourte **

* * *

><p>Je me retournai et reconnus immédiatement la fille aux yeux sombres.<p>

- Bonsoir l'inconnue du métro.

Je la détaillai des pieds à la tête. Pas de robe, cette fois-ci, c'était inhabituel. Elle portait un uniforme. Un chemisier bleu clair, sous un gros pull bleu. Elle avait passé par-dessus une veste marine assortie à son pantalon, et une espèce de foulard rayé rouge bordeau et jaune. Ces atours n'avaient rien de très seyant pour une jeune femme, et pourtant, elle les portait à merveille, et, semblait-il, avec un brin de fierté. Elle avait l'air d'être sensible au froid, dans cette nuit de la fin du mois d'octobre.

Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière et fait un chignon qui tenait par l'opération du saint esprit, grâce à un pic inondé par une telle masse capillaire.

- Tu es conductrice de métro, affirmai-je incrédule.

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! retorqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil moqueur, avant de repartir en direction du métro aérien. Allez ! Suis-moi !

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite, me fit passer par des portes auquel un usager lambda n'a pas l'habitude de passer. Je lui emboîtai, hébété, sur une espèce de plateforme de transit où d'autres conducteurs discutaient entre eux et plaisantaient entre deux trajets, entre deux services. Elle m'ouvrit la porte d'un bureau vitré qui donnait sur le quai réservé au personnel.

- Salut ! Dit un gros gars moustachu. Puis il passa d'elle à moi, me salua gaiement et me tendit sa paluche pleine de callosités, que je serrai amicalement.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

Elle nous présenta en un clin d'œil, et en un sourire.

- Inconnu du train, Dick. Dick, inconnu du train.

L'employé ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette présentation atypique et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail.

Ensuite, l'inconnue se mit à farfouiller dans une armoire métallique.

- Il faut que je te trouve un gilet orange et une casquette, me lança-t-elle, tout sourire, encore.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener ? demandai-je curieux de sa réponse.

Toute cette situation était carrément bizarre… jusque là, c'était moi qui l'avait surprise dans ce métro en lui donnant sans réfléchir mon numéro, mais à partir du moment où elle m'avait envoyé ce message, elle avait pris le contrôle… c'était agréable, et déroutant !

- Partout, et nulle part, l'inconnu ! Je t'emmène visiter la ligne 6 de l'intérieur !

- Tu as le droit de faire ça ?

Elle me dévisagea avec cet éternel air de défi :

- Tu as la trouille ?

Elle me provoquai, la garce.

- Avoir la trouille ? De qui ? De toi ?

Elle fronça son petit nez d'un air contrarié et plissa les yeux.

- Oh eh bien tu devrais, ta vie est entre mes mains dans les prochaines heures, tu serais étonné de voir de quoi je suis capable !

Je déglutis involontairement, excité et un peu apeuré. Étais-je tombé sur une psychopathe ? Canon, le psychopathe.

Elle rit de ma réaction et me tendit mon gilet fluo en me faisant un sourire victorieux.

- Entendu, c'est toi qui mène la danse !

Un sourire ravageur se forma sur ses lèvres, fit briller ses yeux et me chauffa le cœur. Sublime, ensorcelante, envoûtante... et dangereuse ? J'enfilai mon gilet en la suivant d'un bon pas. Elle se dirigea vers un train, salua un ou deux collègues sur la route. Quelques mètres et coups de serrures plus tard, nous étions enfermés, rien que nous deux, dans la minuscule cabine.

Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence l'espace de quelques secondes, encore surpris de nous retrouver tous les deux dans cet endroit incongru. Je vis naître sur ses lèvres un sourire coupable, auquel je répondis par une expression moqueuse, puis les éclats de rire suivirent naturellement à cette situation un poil rocambolesque.

- Bon, l'inconnu du train, Il est bientôt 2h30 du matin, j'ai 5 heures de service devant moi. Tu es prêt à découvrir les sous-sols de New York comme tu ne les as jamais vus ?

- Plus que jamais, acquiesçai-je

- Bien, alors c'est parti ! lança-t-elle surexcitée

- j'ai le droit de connaître le nom de ma kidnappeuse ?

- Tu as le droit ! Bella !

Bella me tendit sa main en se concentrant sur son tableau de bord. Je la serrai chaleureusement et sentis que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

- Edward.

- Eh bien Edward, bienvenue sur la ligne 6 ! Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Le métro démarra. Et Bella n'eut d'yeux que pour les rails qui fuyaient devant elle. Les premières minutes en sa compagnie s'égrainèrent ainsi, et elle dut sentir que je n'en perdais pas une miette car ses joues se teintaient régulièrement de rose et se creusaient de délicieuses fossettes.

- Tu sais, j'en reviens pas d'être en train de faire ça, rit-elle, tout étonnée de son audace

J'éclatai d'un rire sonore et sincère en réponse. Finalement, cette intrépide conductrice n'était peut-être pas si dangereuse. Exceptée pour elle-même...

- Eh bien tout réfléchi, je ne savais peut-être pas dans quoi je me lançai en te donnant mon numéro. Tu es un peu barrée non ?

- "Barrée" est un terme un peu faible... Tu l'as cherché ! Assume stupide garçon !

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, un gloussement lui échappa et elle reporta toute son attention sur la voie.

La ligne 6, sans surprise, était presque déserte à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Cependant, quelques personnes attendaient sur les quais.

- Alors dis-moi Bella, comment tu t'es retrouvée ici ?

- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Les vieux bonhommes en déroute sont les seuls à pouvoir conduire le métro ? dit-elle un brin amer.

Je décidai de la provoquer pour voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre

- Non… Non, seulement j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'une gamine de ton âge puisse avoir envie de faire ce genre de job donc…

Elle me fixa d'un air outré :

- Vraiment ? Eddie ? « Une gamine de mon âge », tu as vraiment dit ça ? Parce que ça te donne l'air incroyablement vieux ! T'es pathétique, mec ! Quel âge tu as d'abord ?

- Vingt-huit ans.

- Vingt-huit ans ! Brailla-t-elle. Vingt-huit ans et tu as l'air plus vieux que mon propre père qui en a… Attends que je compte, un peu.

Elle fit le calcul dans sa tête.

- Mon père… a vingt-trois ans de plus que toi, et TU as l'air plus vieux que lui ! Laisse-moi te dire, Eddie, que j'ai 26 ans, et que j'ai choisi de faire ce job précisément pour emmerder les gens comme toi !

Je me retins d'exploser de rire de justesse et évitai une gifle à l'arrière du crâne d'un cheveu quand elle le remarqua ! Cette nana courrait carrément. Et ça tombait bien. Faire marcher les gens était une de mes spécialités…

- Bella, tu es tellement… commençai-je

- Oh et puis la ferme ! Tu m'as eue, arrête de la ramener maintenant, rit-elle rougissante.

- Allez, explique-moi comment tu es devenue conductrice sur la ligne 6.

Et elle me raconta. Passionnée et si enthousiaste qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas tomber sous son charme.

- Pour commencer, j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin de lycée, commença-t-elle. J'acquiesçai pour l'encourager à continuer. J'avais de bon résultat, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour m'assurer une bourse et une place dans une université prestigieuse. Je voulais faire plaisir à mes parents, tu sais. Surtout à mon père à vrai dire. Il s'appelle Charlie, c'est un vieux garçon maintenant. Ma mère l'a quitté quand j'avais genre… genre 2 ans. Enfin bref. Tu connais la chanson, je suis la prunelle de ses yeux, il est surprotecteur et il veut que j'aie un grand avenir. Je me suis inscrite dans une université publique, pas trop loin de chez moi. J'ai été prise. Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée de Forks, 3 500 âmes, à Seattle !

- Et comment tu es passée de Seattle à New-York ? Y'a quand même une trotte entre les deux.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Protesta-t-elle les yeux exorbités. J'ai grandi proche de l'océan et ça a laissé des séquelles parce que j'ai commencé un programme de sciences, avec une spécialité océanographie… C'était plutôt cool avec du recul, mais sur le moment, j'ai surtout pensé à faire la fête, après des années coincée dans un petit bled. J'ai commencé à voir des 2e et 3e année en soirée et là… BIM !

- Un mec ! Beuglai-je. Je savais qu'il y avait un mec derrière tout ça ! Bon sang… Bella.

- Tout juste, Edward. Un mec. Et quel mec ! Le type de 3e année, même cursus que le mien. Un mec beau comme un dieu, passionné par ce qu'il fait, écolo dans l'âme qui veut partir à l'aventure, parcourir le monde sur un voilier pour défendre ses idéaux et ses convictions pour l'amour des baleines… la totale Edward. Aucune fille saine d'esprit ne peut résister à ça. AU-CUNE. J'étais une petite sotte. Je suis tombée dans le panneau, dingue amoureuse, comme on tombe d'une chaise. C'était mon premier amour, ma première expérience.

Elle me fit un sourire contrit auquel je répondis par un ricanement moqueur.

- Edward. J'ai validé ma première année. Lui, il a eu l'opportunité d'être transféré à l'université de New York pour continuer ses études. De faire des stages au _Center for Atmosphere Ocean Science_. Que veux-tu que je te dise. J'étais folle de lui. Je l'ai suivi. Quand mon père a su…

Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son histoire pour reprendre son souffle.

- Quand mon père a su, il était fou de rage ! Et moi, pauvre inconsciente, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y comprenait rien, à l'amour ! Cet ignorant. Tu parles. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Deux mois après cette conversation téléphonique avec lui, "l'homme de ma vie" m'a larguée sans sommation. Paraît-il que j'étais trop immature et qu'il avait trouvé son âme soeur – une étudiante indienne. Oh bien sûr, il m'a laissé le temps de retomber sur mes pattes. J'ai trouvé un job, une colocation, et voilà comment ma vie de New Yorkaise a commencé, à dix-neuf ans à peine.

- Wahou. Plutôt rude comme départ.

- Tu l'as dit. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, pendant un bout de temps. Maintenant que j'ai laissé tout ça décanter, ça va mieux. Ça fait 7 ans.

- Et cette passion pour les sous-sols poisseux de New York alors, insistai-je.

- Patience, j'y viens, sourit-elle en restant plus que jamais concentrée sur les rails. Je la regardai effectuer tous ces gestes avec beaucoup d'aisance. Elle s'interrompit une minute pour parler à quelqu'un via un téléphone de bord, et continua son récit.

-Donc, comme je te le disais, j'ai trouvé une super colocataire, Rose, qui est devenue ma meilleure amie, et on n'a plus jamais quitté cet appartement complètement déglingue ! C'est à Brooklyn. J'ai enchaîné les boulots. Au début, je travaillais dans l'optique de reprendre mes études, mais ça ne s'est jamais concrétisé. J'ai tout fait ! Barista chez Starbucks, serveuse en boîte de nuit, femme de ménage dans un hôtel…

- Femme sandwich ? tentai-je

- Bon sang ! Oui, même ça je l'ai fait ! Femme sandwich, en plein Time Square. La pire expérience de ma vie Edward… j'ai aussi été vendeuse dans une boutique de fringue, ouvreuse au théâtre… J'ai tout fait, je te dis. J'ai parfois cumulé jusqu'à 3 jobs en une semaine. Tu peux t'en douter, je passais ma vie dans le métro.

- Nous y voilà ! dis-je en souriant.

- Oui… Au début, je détestais ça. Viscéralement. J'étais toujours à cran, les gens étaient pressés, moi aussi, je courais, je bousculais tout le monde, c'était un calvaire. J'y passais un temps fou ! Et quand j'en sortais j'étais si à fleur de peau que j'aurais pu étriper quelqu'un pour une broutille… Mais un jour j'en ai eu marre. Si je devais passer autant de temps dans ces engins de malheur, autant l'employer à faire des choses intéressantes pour en retirer un minimum de plaisir. Alors j'ai commencé à observer les gens, par hasard. J'essayais de me calmer après une altercation avec un type. Et là… ç'a été le déclic.

Ce que Bella m'expliquait, je pouvais aisément le comprendre, parce que j'en avais moi-même fait l'expérience. Le visage des passagers avaient bien des choses à nous raconter, pour peu qu'on leur laisse une chance de le faire.

- En fait, continua-t-elle, je me suis rendue compte, qu'avant ça, je n'avais même pas essayé. Je restais plongée dans un livre, ou sur mon téléphone. Tête baissée. Je ne levais même pas le nez pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour. Je ne regardais surtout pas les gens qui m'entouraient. Je me cloîtrais dans ma bulle. Et tout le monde faisait comme moi. J'ai relevé la tête et ça a été un monde.

- J'ai vécu sensiblement la même expérience que toi Bella. C'est dans les transports que les gens sont les plus vulnérables et les plus facile à « lire ». Ils se croient perdus dans la masse –de fait, ils le sont !- Mais ils s'imaginent que personne ne les regarde, et reprennent leur vrai visage, celui qu'ils peuvent laisser se teinter d'inquiétude, d'appréhension, de colère ou d'amour. Même de désir, parfois. Le visage qu'ils tentent de cacher à certaines personnes de leur entourage.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux, plus expressifs que jamais.

- C'est exactement ça Edward ! Et c'est tout le paradoxe des transports en commun. C'est dans ce lieu de stress, dans lequel on se sent si souvent irrité et à l'étroit, que les gens se sentent le plus en sécurité pour se laisser aller à leurs pensées, au point que ça se voit sur leur visage… C'est la magie du métro Eddie. Et quand j'ai découvert ça, j'ai compris tout ce que j'avais loupé en ne prêtant pas attention aux autres. Il m'est arrivé d'entamer des conversations spontanément alors qu'avant, ça aurait été impensable. C'est devenu un défi pour moi de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de tous ces gens en lisant les expressions de leur visage.

- Tu es devenue observatrice… devinai-je.

- Je suis devenue observatrice. Et c'est passionnant.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de fantaisie. Elle se perdit quelques minutes dans sa routine de conductrice de train et j'en profitai pour l'observer à loisir.

C'était une jolie fille, mince mais bien bâtie et… bien formée. Elle n'était pas de ces brindilles qu'on veut protéger et qui éveille notre virilité soit disant innée. Non, Bella était forte, solide, et ça n'empêchait pas une élégance naturelle d'émaner d'elle.

Cette allure la rendait très séduisante, avenante même. Elle avait le regard et le sourire franc, de ceux qui inspirent immédiatement confiance. Ses yeux si expressifs, surmontés de lignes de sourcils épaisses et foncées ne donnaient que plus d'intensité à ses yeux marron.

- Ça y est Edward ! Nous venons juste de passer _Harlem River_, on est à Manhattan, on a fait plus de la moitié du chemin, sourit-elle.

- Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment tu es devenue conductrice !

- Oh, ça ! Et bien ça s'est fait assez naturellement. J'en ai eu marre d'enchaîner les petits boulots, alors j'ai fait cette formation, ç'a duré plusieurs mois, puis j'ai pu commencer, toujours avec un formateur. Ça peut sembler atypique mais ça m'a plu. Ce n'est pas exactement le travail que je m'imaginais faire quand j'étais petite, mais tu sais, ça va… Comme je travaille de nuit j'ai des jours de récupération et je peux profiter parce que je dors peu. Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Mon père s'en est vite remis, et ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'est que je ne me retrouve pas sous un pont. Sur ce point-là, il est rassuré. Ça fait bientôt deux ans et demi que je fais ça.

-Toujours pas lassée ?

- Définitivement pas ! J'aime travailler la nuit. Même si on croise souvent des gens un peu en détresse sur le chemin. Pour la plupart des New Yorkais, le métro est juste un lieu de passage. Passes-y une journée et tu comprendras toutes les choses –bonnes ou mauvaises- qui s'y passent. On voit les gens pleurer lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Ils s'abandonnent. Et c'est si bon de voir quelqu'un s'abandonner, Edward. Ça les lave de tout leur désespoir, comme un ciel bleu poudré après une nuit de pluie. J'ai aussi eu le droit à un accouchement en urgence, sourit-elle. Le métro, c'est la comédie humaine, et c'est parfois aussi une tragédie.

- Bella, tu es une créature fascinante, lui dis-je en la fixant de plus belle.

- Edward tu es une créature totalement flippante, rit-elle, le rose aux joues. J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça mais tu dois être, au choix, un tueur sociopathe ou un masochiste pour avoir consenti à entendre toute l'histoire de ma vie…

J'éclatai de rire

- Vraiment Bella ? Un tueur ou un masochiste ? Je suis bien pire que ça !

La fin de notre premier trajet de terminus à terminus s'acheva dans la bonne humeur, elle me fit voir les gestes techniques qu'elle devait effectuer pour mettre en branle la machine et permettre à tout New York de traverser la ville dans les meilleures conditions. Son assurance aux commandes de cet engin était manifeste, et c'était beau à voir. Mettez quelqu'un dans une situation où il a toute sa maîtrise de son côté, il vous donnera le meilleur de lui-même et transpirera de beauté par tous les pores de sa peau.

Nous fîmes une pause à Brooklyn Bridge – City Hall, elle fit toutes les manipulations nécessaires pour faire faire un demi-tour au train, et ainsi commencer le trajet inverse.

Le trajet retour fut consacré à mon histoire, aussi mouvementée que celle de Bella.

- Que se cache-t-il derrière ces si jolis yeux gris ? M'avait-elle dit.

Il s'en cachait, manifestement, des choses. Jusqu'à elle, j'avais réussi à n'en parler à personne. Mais à elle, je pouvais tout dévoiler. Alors je lui racontai tout.


	3. La renarde ou le colibri

**Bonjour à toutes/tous ! **

**Voici le troisième chapitre, dans lequel c'est au tour d'Edward de nous raconter ses aventures de jeunesse. **

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier toutes les lectrices et en particulier celles qui me laissent de gentils commentaires, toujours source d'encouragement ! :)**

Alors, depuis le début, merci à** Marie, Wadjda34, Lili, Choriane, Samy940, Romeila, Jus de Carotte et SO06, **vous avez le droit à plein de poutous virtuels du Edward de mon histoire ! (J'ai tout le pouvoir sur lui ;))  
>Je ne saurais que vous encourager à continuer, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Même si c'est seulement un "Super" ou un "NUL !"<p>

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

**/histoirecourte**

* * *

><p>Il s'en cachait, manifestement, des choses, derrière mes yeux gris. Jusqu'à elle, j'avais réussi à n'en parler à personne. Mais à elle, je pouvais tout dévoiler. Alors je lui racontai tout :<p>

- Je vivais dans une famille aisée, j'ai obtenu mon bac avec d'excellents résultats et j'étais voué à un avenir totalement doré et insipide. J'étais un révolté. J'abhorrais littéralement le mode de vie de mes parents. Avec le recul, je comprends cette volonté de confort. Mais à l'époque je ne pouvais pas. Je vomissais toute cette richesse, leurs trois voitures, aussi inutiles que coûteuses. Leur maison pleine d'ostentation. J'ai refusé de passer mon permis Bella, rien que pour les emmerder ! J'étais le seul gars de mon lycée à venir à pieds, ou à vélo. Ça aurait pu être une honte, j'en ai fait une force, et j'épuisais mon trop plein d'énergie en parcourant des kilomètres à vélo au bord de l'eau. Crois-le ou non, Bella, c'est un signe, je viens aussi de Washington. Pas du même coin que toi, cependant. Nous étions aux abords de Bellingham. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir m'enfermer à l'université avec des gens de mon âge, qui, de toute façon, ne me comprendraient pas. J'avais trop soif de liberté. Alors je suis parti.

- Tu es parti ! s'exclama-t-elle incrédule. Juste, comme ça ?

- Ouais, c'était le début de l'été, j'ai écrit une longue lettre à ma famille en leur expliquant pourquoi je faisais ça, pourquoi je n'avais pas besoin d'argent, ni de rien de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient m'offrir. Je n'ai dit au revoir à personne, ni à mes parents, ni à mes frère et sœur, je suis parti sur un vélo déglingue au petit matin. J'ai fait de l'auto-stop avec mon vélo, j'ai frappé chez les gens pour dormir et manger. Je suppose que ç'a du bon de ressembler à un fils de bonne famille, je n'ai presque jamais eu de mal à trouver un toit. J'ai traversé les États Unis de part en part. J'ai posé mes guêtres un peu plus longtemps, dans certains endroits où je me sentais bien. À la fin de cette année-là, j'arrivais à New York. C'était il y a presque dix ans.

- Tu es retourné voir ta famille ?

Je fis non de la tête avant de préciser :

En fait, je ne suis jamais retourné là-bas. Au début, je n'avais plus aucun contact avec eux, puis je les ai appelés régulièrement pour donner de mes nouvelles. Je crois que j'ai presque tué ma mère, mais elle comprend, je pense. Mon frère et ma sœur sont venus à New York pour leur travail, j'en ai profité pour les voir.

Bella siffla, à moitié choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais toujours ce sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Quel aventurier, Edward, ricana-t-elle.

- Je ne regrette pas UNE miette de tout ce que j'ai vécu. Tout mon avenir a été déterminé par le geste fou d'un ado de 18 ans et je respecte cet ado.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant dix ans, à New York ?

- J'ai vagabondé, j'ai fait le tour des squats de la ville, bourrés de gens comme moi. Puis j'ai voulu voler de mes propres ailes, disons que j'ai eu des périodes creuses et des périodes pleines. La moitié de l'année, je travaillais comme un forcené en étant près de mes sous et en économisant chaque centime. Le reste de l'année, je dépensais cet argent. Je ne suis pas resté à New York pendant dix ans, j'ai voyagé dans tous les États Unis. Je me suis abreuvé de rencontres et au fil du temps, je dirais que ma colère s'est un peu apaisée. J'ai cessé d'en vouloir au monde entier et j'ai pu commencer à vivre plus sereinement, en paix avec moi-même.

Bella me scruta avec une intensité qui avait le don de me désarçonner.

- Un jour, poursuivis-je, je suis rentré à New York avec l'envie d'aller vraiment de l'avant et de me construire un avenir… disons plus stable. J'ai toujours été féru de dessin, de graphisme. Ç'a été une sorte d'exutoire pour moi, je me défoulais en dessinant. J'avais toujours de quoi griffonner sur moi. Comme tu le sais, j'ai traîné dans des milieux un peu….

Je cherchai mes mots pour ne pas paraître trop cliché mais j'entendis Bella ricaner du bout des lèvres et elle vint à ma rescousse.

- Des milieux « _Underground_ » ? Tenta-t-elle en imitant les guillemets avec sa main gauche, tout en gardant sa main droite sur les commandes de l'appareil.

J'éclatai de rire.

- _Underground_ est le mot qui convient, ouais ! la félicitai-je. Enfin bon, les gens que j'ai rencontrés dans ces milieux m'ont encouragé à continuer de dessiner, et on m'a même suggéré de faire des tatouages. J'ai mis un certain temps à prendre ces remarques au sérieux, puis j'ai eu le déclic, et tout s'est enclenché. En l'espace de trois ans, j'ai solidifié ma technique et ma culture graphique en prenant des cours du soir, je me suis énormément documenté sur ce domaine. J'ai compris que c'était un job qui me convenait puis j'ai réalisé des apprentissages chez des artistes tatoueurs. Maintenant, je bosse dans plusieurs ateliers dans la ville depuis quelques années.

Bella gardait la bouche entrouverte, encore sous le choc de mon annonce, certainement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais… tu n'as pas… commença-telle avant de réaliser l'évidence. Elle pensait que je n'avais aucun tatouage mais ne m'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en manches longues. Quand elle comprit son erreur, elle me fit un sourire qui voulait dire que je l'avais bien eue, et son regard s'illumina d'une pointe de curiosité.

Je ris doucement face à sa gêne. Cette fille était totalement touchante et craquante. Pour peu qu'elle me permette de le faire, je lui aurais montré tous les dessins encrés sous ma peau.

- Si tu es sage je pourrai t'en montrer certains… osai-je d'une voix que j'aurai voulu moins séductrice.

Elle rougit furieusement avant de se reprendre et me gratifier d'un regard plein de reproches.

- Certains d'entre eux seulement ? Mais combien en as-tu au juste ?

- J'en ai onze.

- Onze ! Tu as onze tatouages !

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête joueur.

- Eh bien, j'ai l'intention de mériter un compte-rendu détaillé pour chacun d'eux !

La suite de son service se déroula dans la même bonne humeur. Les trajets terminus-terminus s'enchaînèrent avec facilité, j'étais absorbé par les anecdotes de Bella sur son métier atypique, chaque minute avec elle m'encourageait à en savoir plus à son sujet, à m'abreuver de sa personnalité incroyable. Je me mis à scruter le moindre de ses gestes, à la recherche d'un signe. Sentait-elle comme nous étions proches après seulement quelques heures l'un avec l'autre ? Ses regards ne trompaient pas. J'espérais l'intriguer autant qu'elle m'intriguait.

Sur les coups de 4h30 du matin, alors que nous évoluions sur la ligne 6 dans le silence depuis plusieurs minutes, je m'assoupis, bercé par le sifflement des rails et les annonces métalliques au micro. Je m'endormis, serein, dans ce genre de demi-sommeils au cours desquels le repos intervient par intermittence, sans nous priver d'une pleine conscience des sons, des odeurs qui nous entourent.

Je me sentis projeté à mon insu dans de vifs souvenirs de mon enfance. Moi, ma sœur et mon frère, endormis sur la banquette arrière, au retour d'un mariage, au milieu de la nuit, le sentiment de sécurité dans cette voiture surchauffée, dans la soirée fraîche, la discussion murmurée de mes parents à l'avant du véhicule. Ce profond sentiment de bien-être qui m'habitait alors.

Dans la cabine froide de ce métro, je ressentais presque la même chose, le même bien-être me réchauffait le corps plus efficacement qu'une douche brûlante. Il me réchauffait le cœur, aussi.

Je réalisais combien j'avais été seul, ces dernières années. J'étais entouré, aimé mais il manquait toujours quelque chose pour que la boucle soit bouclée. C'est sur ces pensées que ma conscience s'éteignit pour de bon pour laisser place nette au repos.

Une caresse sur mon épaule me tira de mon sommeil. J'avais l'impression de m'être assoupi cinq minutes, mais j'étais visiblement dans l'erreur. Je tombai immédiatement sur les yeux sombres de Bella, qui m'accueillit avec son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Je crois que tu as mérité un bon petit-déjeuner Edward, plaisanta-t-elle, ça creuse, les voyages en train !

Je lui souris en retour, encore un peu chiffonné par ma nuit. Je me redressai vaguement pour découvrir que nous étions au terminus, Brooklyn Bridge – City Hall, que tous les passagers étaient en train de descendre. Un coup d'œil au panneau numérique fixé au quai m'indiqua qu'il était 7h45.

Bella fit redémarrer le métro, vidé de tous ses usagers. Dernière manœuvre de retournement avant la fin de son service.

- Regarde vite Edward, tu n'y as peut-être pas fait attention avant, mais après le terminus, on peut entrapercevoir l'ancienne station City Hall.

Je m'approchais de la vitre et constatai bientôt que nous passions effectivement dans une vieille gare. La faible lumière du jour passait à travers la grande verrière de la station et je pus admirer le chef d'œuvre au charme désuet de cette station, malgré la crasse et l'obscurité.

Je souris simplement à Bella, qui me répondit d'un air attendri. Elle fit les dernières manipulations, nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau en gare de Brooklyn Bridge. Je la laissai faire ses derniers gestes routiniers en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse signe qu'elle avait fini et que nous sortions de la minuscule cabine. Comme quand elle avait pris son service ce matin-là, elle salua le conducteur qui prenait la relève, discuta un instant avec lui, puis m'entraîna encore une fois en coulisse du métro new yorkais, dans des pièces réservées aux employés de la MTA.

- Normalement, je devrais finir mon service en gare de Pelham Bay Park, mais je préférais qu'on se retrouve ici.

De délicieuses rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

-Enfin… tu sais, reprit-elle, Parce qu'il y a plus de choses à faire dans Manhattan. Du coup, je suis d'abord passée ici ce matin pour déposer mes affaires… et je me suis arrangée avec un collègue. Bref.

Elle se dirigea vers un casier, l'ouvrit, y déposa son gilet orange, tendit la main pour reprendre le mien et pris ses vêtements, dans un sac en plastique, avant de me quitter un instant pour aller se changer aux toilettes.

Quand elle revint, sans surprise, elle avait revêtu une robe. Je serais tombé encore plus sous le charme si ça avait été possible. La robe, pleine de fantaisie, était merveilleuse sur elle.

Elle lui tombait au-dessus des genoux. C'était une robe à manches courtes, elle était d'une couleur aubergine, très foncée. Des motifs d'oiseaux en origami d'une teinte légèrement moins soutenue, en ton sur ton, faisait toute l'originalité de cette robe aux lignes simples et au col rond. C'était discret, mais divin. Elle avait une ceinture couleur rouille qui rehaussait le tout de manière tout à fait fascinante. Elle avait passé des collants sombres et une paire de tennis complètement usées, noires. C'était totalement audacieux, mais c'était totalement elle. Elle enfila une veste, et m'entraîna avec elle en me prenant la main.

Je me retins de lui dire combien je la trouvais belle. Elle dut le lire dans mon regard, car ses habituelles rougeurs et l'étincelle de défi dans ses yeux refirent leur apparition.

- Toujours en robe ?

- Quand j'en ai l'occasion, oui. J'ai porté des jeans toute mon adolescence, alors je me rattrape.

- C'est une bonne résolution, Bella, crois-moi.

Elle rigola doucement, sa main emprisonnait toujours la mienne. Elle me tira en haut des escaliers qui menaient à l'extérieur.

- Nous voilà à Manhattan ! Tu as faim ?

J'avais faim ! De toutes les manières possible, et lui fit comprendre en un hochement de tête et un regard.

-Bien ! fit-elle. Alors viens.

Oh oui, j'allais la suivre. Dans un élan de tendresse et de romantisme, je fus l'espace d'un instant absolument certain de la suivre où qu'elle irait, cette intrépide jeune femme aux robes colorées. Elle détonnait tant, et si joliment, entre les immeubles gris de Manhattan. Il faisait à peine jour. Aujourd'hui serait une journée fraîche, mais pas totalement nuageuse. J'adorais ce temps.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes !

- Dans le pire café de la ville… ou de la planète ! Mais le plus chaleureux de tous…

- Tu es sûr que je suis assez bien habillé pour pénétrer en terre sainte ? Plaisantai-je.

- Si tu aimes les beignets, on ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, Edward ! Sinon, tu seras sacrifié sur l'autel des rabat-joie rachitiques !

- Aucun risque…

Elle s'effaça pour me faire entrer dans un minuscule café tout à fait banal. Il y faisait chaud, et de bonnes odeurs émanaient de l'arrière-boutique.

- Assieds-toi, et ne te fie pas à l'odeur Edward, le but du propriétaire et de tuer le plus de New Yorkais jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oblige à fermer… C'est infect, mais j'adore ça. Je vais nous commander deux ou trois trucs. Café… ?

- Allongé !

Je profitai de son absence pour m'installer à une petite table près de la vitrine. Une épaisse buée recouvrait celle-ci. Je dessinai rapidement un renard dans la condensation. Elle me faisait penser à ce genre de bestiole rusée et pleine de discernement, avec sa chevelure brune, teintée de fauve et de roux. La renarde en elle se sortait des mauvais tours que lui jouait la vie avec une aisance incroyable. Sa grâce naturelle ne faisait que me confirmer que cet animal totem lui seyait à merveille, même si sa sociabilité hors norme pouvait me faire douter.

Bella choisit ce moment pour revenir, un plateau en plastique chargé de nourriture.

Elle plaça devant moi un grand mug de café brûlant et pris une énorme tasse pleine de chocolat et de chantilly. Elle avait choisi un panel de beignets aux glaçages multicolores qui donnaient l'eau à la bouche.

Bella eut un rire nerveux qui eut le don de m'inquiéter.

- Seigneur… pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai emmené ici, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur mais n'hésitai pas à prendre un des beignets, recouvert d'un glaçage blanc, piqué de vermicelles au chocolat. Je mordis dedans à belles dents et sus à la première bouchée que quelque chose clochait.

- J'espère que tu aimes les mélanges sucrés-salés… gloussa-t-elle en me lançant une œillade de fripouille.

Le goût du glaçage… au fromage envahit ma bouche avant que la saveur du chocolat l'accompagne.

- Bella… commençai-je

Elle était prise d'un fou rire qui manqua de lui faire renverser sa tasse. Quand elle parvint à se calmer, elle était rouge pivoine, jusqu'aux oreilles, et reprenait son souffle, les larmes aux yeux. Entre temps, j'avais réussi – à ma grande surprise - à me faire au goût de ce beignet écœurant et commençais à le faire tremper dans mon café.

- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi, Edward.

- Ah oui ? répliquai-je la voix pleine d'ironie.

Elle pouffa dans sa tasse de chocolat, son visage disparaissant derrière celle-ci et un écran de vapeur qui s'en échappait. Elle me fixa un instant en buvant une gorgée et me fit sa révélation.

- Oui… je suis, en quelques sortes, une aventurière du palais, souffla-t-elle, comme une mafieuse repentie. Mon but, dans la vie, c'est de goûter à tous les trucs dont les autres ne veulent pas. Ce café, pour moi, c'est Byzance ! Le proprio met un point d'honneur à concocter les pâtisseries aux associations de goûts les plus douteuses qui soient.

- Je vois ça…

Je bus une gorgée de café pour faire passer l'arrière-goût de fromage de chèvre mélangé au chocolat au lait, sans succès…

- Et donc, c'est quoi les autres cochonneries ?

- Eh bien, il y en a un aux lardons avec un glaçage à la fraise… je me le réserve, si tu veux bien ! Et les deux derniers sont tout chocolat, c'est pour me faire pardonner. Un sourire à la fois contrit et moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Pas d'entourloupe ?

- Promis, juré… tu veux que je crache ?

Je levai un sourcil.

- Hum. Ça ira

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire qu'elle étouffa en mordant dans son beignet lardons fraise… Je me grattai la nuque, perplexe. Elle avait VRAIMENT l'air de se régaler.

- Bella, il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir sur toi ?

- Certainement. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux de te dire ça de but en blanc le jour de notre rencontre.

- Ah parce qu'il y a pire que les beignets lardons fraises et les goûts culinaires douteux ? ricanai-je.

-Bien sûr. Ça, c'était les bons côtés. Je veux bien te dévoiler d'autres tares si tu me donnes une des tiennes, marchanda-t-elle.

Je la jaugeai un instant, adorable, sa tasse de chocolat dans une main, le beignet infecte dans l'autre. Qui aurait pu se douter que derrière cette apparence de fille raisonnable et bien rangée se cachait tant de fougue et de fantaisie. Bella était une vraie fantaisiste, rien venant d'elle n'était calculé. Peut-être que je m'étais trompé, qu'elle n'était pas que renarde et portait en elle un peu, beaucoup, de la joie de vivre de l'oiseau. Était-elle un colibri ? Vif et coloré, insaisissable. Sa positivité éclatait au grand jour.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et attendit ma réponse.

- Alors ?

- Alors… Je préfère garder la surprise, Bella.

Elle me gratifia d'une moue faussement déçue et frustrée et mordis rageusement dans sa pâtisserie. J'allais me dévoiler. Bientôt. Incessamment sous peu. Et j'avais besoin de savoir si elle marcherait avec moi.


	4. Xibalba

**Bonsoir :) **

**Je sais, il est tard, mais disons que j'avais envie de publier et que... quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses d'avance si il y a des petites fautes. **

**Je remercie encore wadjda34, canada02, romeila, marie, SO06 et Jus de Carotte, pour votre gentillesse et votre bienveillance... Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise. En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**Ce chapitre est un chapitre musical, vous rencontrerez des titres de chansons au cours de votre lecture, vous pouvez, si le cœur vous en dit, en tenir compte, ou n'en faire qu'à votre tête, c'est vous qui décidez ;) **

**Merci, **

**/histoirecourte**

* * *

><p>Nous continuâmes à discuter légèrement en profitant de notre petit-déjeuner sucré, salé. Bella posa sa tasse sur la table et nettoya du bout de la langue le chocolat chaud sur sa lèvre supérieure.<p>

- J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis 1 000 ans, Edward, murmura-t-elle.

- Seulement mille ans ?

Elle plissa les yeux et entrouvris ses lèvres d'étonnement.

- Non putain t'as raison, plus que ça, bien plus, 10 000 ans ! Plus ! Depuis la création ! s'extasia-t-elle

Ses pupilles brillaient d'excitation. Je pouvais me planter, mais j'avais l'intuition profonde que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle mordit sa lèvre, et ce fut ce qui déclencha toute la machinerie dans mon cœur et dans ma tête.

- Tu sais ce que nous sommes Bella ? Nous sommes des épicuriens. À la minute où je t'ai vue, j'ai su que je voulais finir avec toi. Je t'ai laissé mon numéro. Et quand tu m'as envoyé ce message pour me donner rendez-vous cette nuit, j'ai su que tu voulais la même chose. C'est un accord tacite. On sait tous les deux qu'on a envie de se donner du plaisir, mais on est suffisamment malin pour savoir qu'au lieu de brûler les étapes, le meilleur moyen de prendre notre pied est de passer cette putain de belle journée ensemble et de découvrir, ce soir, à quel point c'est bon de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un avec qui on est complice. Meilleur que si on avait fait ça en cinq minutes, meilleur que si on avait été trop chauds et impatients. Bella, on aime trop ça, on aime trop l'amour pour bouder notre plaisir et bâcler tout ça ! Non Bella, pitié, ne me fais pas mentir, dis-moi que tu penses comme moi… On n'a pas le droit de rendre tout ça banal et triste.

Bella rougit furieusement d'une manière totalement incontrôlée qui faillit me faire succomber de plaisir.

Je n'en revenais pas de lui avoir dit tout ça…

- T'es sûr que c'est ça l'épicurisme ? fit-elle, joueuse, avec une moue dubitative.

- Bella ! On s'en fout ! On s'en fout tellement… Dis-moi que tu veux faire de cette rencontre quelque chose de fou ! Dis-moi que tu veux ressentir tout, tout comme si tu étais cent personnes en une seule !

- Comment on peut faire ça Edward ? Dit-elle avec urgence. Dis-moi comment !

- Pour être cent personnes en une seule, il faut que nous soyons si à fleur de peau et si éveillés que notre corps n'appartiendra plus au monde, c'est le monde, l'univers qui nous appartiendra, qui sera contenu dans nos corps… Tu comprends ? Il faut que nous nous détachions tant des convenances et de ce que notre société étriquée veut de nous, que nous serons libres, vraiment.

Elle me regarda avec une lueur de folie, et soudain, m'embrassa à pleine bouche, enserrant ma nuque entre ses deux mains réchauffées par la tasse de chocolat brûlante. C'était si bon, et inattendu, cette morsure sur ma lèvre, ses grands yeux marrons, rivés sur les miens, restés ouverts, dans un dernier effort pour ne pas en louper une miette.

Le baiser redoubla d'ardeur, Bella se leva carrément de sa chaise pour l'approfondir dans un gémissement. Je sentis que les deux hommes en costard de la table d'à côté avait cessé de parler en voyant Bella se jeter sur moi mais je m'en fichais. Je répondis à cette étreinte avec toute la conviction et la dévotion qu'il m'était donné d'avoir.

Elle mordit ma lèvre une dernière fois et mit fin au baiser, elle laissa sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne pour me répondre :

- Je comprends Edward. Je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis est possible, trancha-t-elle. Mais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je n'essayais pas. Est-ce que ça te semble être un bon début pour être à fleur de peau et commencer l'expérience sensorielle la plus incroyable de toute notre vie ?

Je déglutis et hochai la tête. C'était elle, elle que je n'avais jamais cherchée mais qui s'était imposée à moi pour devenir la pièce manquante.

Bella s'éloigna de moi, se rassis tranquillement, attrapa mes yeux gris avec les siens, marron foncé, se mordit la lèvre, encore sous le choc de son propre geste.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je sortis l'argent pour payer notre petit-déjeuner, me levai, pris sa main et l'entraînai dehors.

Elle me suivit sans faire d'histoire, le même sourire au coin des lèvres et dans le regard, cette éternelle lueur enfantine et rebelle dans les yeux.

Je l'arrêtai devant la devanture, me mis face à elle, pris sa main gauche dans ma main droite, et posai l'autre sur sa hanche, et commençai quelques pas de danse improvisés avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même.

- Tu es prête à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Absolument !

- Bien, alors j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je la quittai un instant des yeux pour chercher la chose convoitée dans mon sac à dos, et la brandis sous ses yeux.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, Bella ? lui demandai-je

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

- Ceci, commençai-je en levant un câble, ceci est un branchement qui permet d'écouter de la musique avec deux écouteurs sur le même appareil.

- Cool !

- Tu sais ce qui est génial avec la musique ? Elle a cette capacité de rendre plus intenses des choses totalement banales, de les sublimer, en les ancrant dans une certaine atmosphère. Elle décuple l'expression de nos sentiments. Tu veux bien porter ce casque avec moi.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, éblouissante avec son sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Oui, elle allait jouer avec moi. J'allumai mon mp3, choisis la première musique et proposai le casque à Bella. J'enfilai le mien.

Nous voilà partis pour 24 heures.

**Feel Good Playlist : Duncan's Theme, Rob Simonsen (Original Motion Picture Score).**

Quelques accords grattés à la guitare résonnèrent dans nos oreilles. C'était doux, curieux et plein de fantaisie. Bella me regarda un instant, et je lus en elle les mêmes choses : douceur, curiosité et fantaisie.

- Tu as le vertige Bella ?

- Nope

- Tu sais grimper aux arbres ?

- Euh… je

- Ça s'apprend ! la coupai-je. Écoute Bella, t'as déjà observé les gens en restant à leur niveau, mais as-tu déjà observé les gens d'en haut ?

D'un arbre, pensai-je.

- Tu sais quoi Edward ?

Je fis « non » de la tête.

- J'ai décidé de t'accorder toute ma confiance aujourd'hui, et tant pis si je finis en prison, et unijambiste. Tu as carte blanche. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me mentait pas. Quelle femme saine d'esprit ferait ça, au juste ? Donner carte blanche à un parfait inconnu. Elle était absolument folle mais je devais avouer que j'adorais ça. J'adorais cette fraîcheur, cette imprévisibilité.

**Feel Good Playlist : Lovin' You, Minnie Riperton**

C'est ainsi que notre périple courte durée commença.  
>Je l'emmenai à Central Park et la fit grimper sur un arbre robuste que je connaissais déjà pour en avoir fait mes quartiers d'été lorsque je voulais lire tranquillement.<p>

Nos observations commencèrent sans plus tarder dès que Bella fut stabilisée dans un enchevêtrement de branches épaisses qui lui permettait d'être assise assez confortablement, et dès qu'elle cessa de me maudire pour lui avoir fait faire cet exercice en robe - elle avait maillé son collant -. Grimper dans un arbre à Central Park était parfaitement interdit par le règlement, mais il nous suffirait de rester discret pour éviter les problèmes.

**Feel Good Playlist : The Voyage, Émilie Simon**

J'avais choisi une playlist pleine de douceur, justement intitulée Feel Good Playlist, pour cette matinée claire et fraîche, le son était au plus bas et nous permettait de discuter quand nous le souhaitions. Elle me parla spontanément de choses et d'autres et je buvais ses paroles. Elle me racontait des anecdotes sur son enfance, lorsque l'observation d'un enfant dans le parc lui rappelait un souvenir. De nouvelles facettes de Bella s'offraient à moi, une fillette garçon manqué, mais néanmoins maladroite, qui n'hésitait pas à s'aventurer, elles et ses amis - plus de garçons que de filles - dans la forêt de la péninsule olympique pour n'en revenir que tard, juste avant la tombée de la nuit, les cheveux emmêlés, des écorchures aux genoux et le sourire plus frais et éblouissant que jamais.

**Feel Good Playlist : Heard Ya Talkin' - Jeremy Kay**

Un moment après, Bella sembla envahie par des pensées heureuses, complètement dans les nuages, et je pris le temps de la dessiner, avec son accord, en stabilisant tant bien que mal un carnet à dessin, que j'avais toujours sur moi, sur mes genoux. Je la dessinai, elle, puis, en ayant une idée derrière la tête, je griffonnai un renard et un colibri. Midi arriva plus vite que prévu, notre appétit avec.

Les goûts douteux de Bella se confirmèrent… et me conquirent lorsqu'elle me fit goûter à ses frites, allègrement trempées dans une glace italienne au chocolat.

- J'allais au _diner_ tous les dimanches, avec mon père, Charlie, quand j'étais à Forks. Quand j'étais petite, le seul moyen de finir mon assiette de frites était de la faire passer avec mon dessert… Habitude que j'ai conservée, par pur plaisir, avec l'âge.

Bella me prépara une frite. Prête à me faire plier.

- Allez, ouvre la bouche, mon grand ! se moqua-t-elle

Je devais avouer que c'était carrément comestible… Et même totalement addictif. Bella continua à déguster ses frites pendant que je réfléchissais à la deuxième partie de notre journée. Elle me parla dix minutes d'un jeune gars qui faisaient des bulles géantes à l'aide de deux perches entre lesquelles étaient tendus deux fils. Des enfants s'agitaient autour de lui, pressés de crever les bulles et de se faire arroser d'eau mousseuse.

Je mis en place mon mp3 pour lancer la deuxième playlist. Celle pleine de mélancolie et d'espoir. Sentiments si paradoxaux. Elle s'appelait la _Feather Playlist_.

**Feather Playlist : The Empty Bottle - Archive**

- Allez Bella, j'ai prévu d'autres choses pour toi aujourd'hui, souris-je. Tu me fais toujours confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, les yeux brillants.

Je tirai mon chèche de mon sac en veillant à le cacher dans mon dos.

- Alors, retourne-toi, soufflai-je.

Elle me scruta. Je jurai avoir lu du désir et de l'amour dans ses yeux. Elle me troublait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se tourna pour me présenter son dos. Je nouai délicatement le foulard sur ses yeux et la guidai à travers les rues.

**Streets of Philadelphia - Bruce Springsteen**

Je crochetai mon bras au sien, comme pour guider un aveugle, elle s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, et, en réfléchissant, je restai encore une fois abasourdi qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance si aveuglément et si pleinement.

Nous descendîmes les marches du métro en dix minutes de fous rires.

- Dis-le moi tout de suite si tu veux me tuer Edward, qu'on en finisse, pouffa-t-elle.

- Oh non, j'ai prévu d'autre chose pour toi, Bella.

Quand je la fis entrer dans la rame, je sentis qu'elle était intimidée, à son sourire gêné, à ses joues écarlates. Et de fait, tous les passagers du métro l'observaient avec dans les yeux une lueur qui ne laissaient aucune place au doute sur l'objet de leur amusement. Je profitai de son embarras pour la stabiliser en la prenant par les hanches, et lui murmurer des bêtises à l'oreille pour la détendre. Elle rit de mes idioties et sentir son souffle dans le creux de mon cou alors qu'elle pouffait doucement avait un petit goût de paradis.

Je continuai ce manège pendant les quarante-cinq minutes que durèrent notre périple, lui faisant subir changements de ligne, circulation dans les couloirs bondés et coups de freins intempestifs dans le métro. J'avais veillé à monter le son de la musique pour qu'elle n'entende pas sur quelle ligne nous étions. Quand enfin je nous fis sortir à l'extérieur, elle était à fleur de peau, je le sentais. Elle était fragilisée par le « traitement » que je lui avais infligé : les yeux bandés, le monde autour d'elle, la musique.

Nous nous trouvions à deux pas d'un parc, un parc splendide et négligé des touristes, on pouvait y pratiquer toutes sortes d'activités, du cerf-volant, au vélo en passant par le tennis ou le patin à glace. Il était majestueux, impressionnant, avec ses grandes constructions, ses immenses lacs, et l'Unisphère, gigantesque globe terrestre en acier qui dominait le parc. Il datait de l'exposition universelle de 1964-65, en pleine conquête spatiale. Mais je n'avais pas emmené Bella au _Flushing Meadows Corona Park_ pour cela. Je voulais lui faire perdre tous ses repères. Ma balade en métro l'avait déjà complètement désorientée, mais je pouvais aller plus loin. Je la fis marcher encore longtemps, Bella haletai presque à mes côtés. Puis j'arrivai finalement à mon but ultime.

Je m'approchai d'elle, impatient :

- Tu es prête ? murmurai-je

Elle me fit signe que oui, incapable de dire un mot.

Je pris mon mp3 et lançai un morceau en boucle, en particulier, avant de pousser le volume plus fort, de manière à ce qu'elle n'entende plus le monde extérieur, qu'elle s'isole dans cette bulle enchanteresse.

**Xibalba - Clint Mansell, Kronos Quartet**

Je songeai un instant avec quel brio les artistes avaient réussi à faire d'un thème si grave, d'un titre si effrayant, une musique d'une telle beauté.

J'arrangeai les dernières formalités pour pouvoir louer une barque, quelques heures, au stand prévu à cet effet. En voyant Bella les yeux bandés, les gars de service furent conciliants et me conseillèrent de bien prendre garde à la garder assise.

Je vis les traits de Bella se transformer quand la musique commença à l'habiter. Les yeux bandés, la musique dans les oreilles, tout son univers ne se réduisait plus qu'à cela, elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance qu'à son odorat.

Quand je la fis monter dans la barque, elle sembla un instant surprise d'être déséquilibrée mais sa respiration se calma quand je l'assis sur un des bancs de la l'embarcation.

Et je me mis à ramer, aussi régulièrement que possible, pour que Bella ne puisse saisir le lieu exacte où nous nous trouvions. Je ramai jusqu'au centre du lac, nous étions seuls, là, sous ce ciel bleu limpide typique des plus belles journées d'automne. Au loin, sur les berges, les arbres rougissaient dans un ultime effort avant la petite mort de l'hiver.

Quand je déposai les rames et pris les mains de Bella dans les miennes, elles tremblaient presque, sous le coup d'une émotion qu'elle seule pouvait ressentir. Je m'assis à ses côtés, faisant tanguer dangereusement notre bateau, puis je m'allongeai doucement, l'entraînant avec moi. Épaule contre épaule. Toujours aussi lentement, je me tournai vers elle et fit glisser le foulard de ses yeux, je baissai sensiblement le volume de la musique la seconde qui suivit.

Ses iris sombres rencontrèrent le ciel. Ses iris brillaient. Je jurais qu'elle était prête à pleurer.

Elle chercha ma main et la serra, fort, si fort.

- Putain… souffla-t-elle. Elle cligna un instant les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil pour venir s'échouer sur le côté de son visage, puis sur le bois de la barque. Enfin, elle rit, d'un rire clair et limpide, comme le ciel. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Putain Edward, reprit-elle, comment t'es arrivé à me faire ça.

Elle me présenta son visage, et je goûtai à sa bouche pour la deuxième fois.


	5. Ardente

Bonsoir vous ;) !

Je vous livre ici le cinquième chapitre, et je voudrais, comme d'habitude, vous remercier chaleureusement pour tous vos commentaires si délicieux et gentils...

Merci à **SO06** que mon humble histoire enchante, à marie et ses innombrables compliments, à **romeila** (moi aussi grâce à toi, _I really felt good_), à **Jus de Carotte** qui est encore plus adorable que mon chapitre, à **canada02**, victime, comme moi, du romantisme _made in Cullen_, à **Choriane** et ses beaux mots qui font chaud aux cœur, et enfin, un grand grand merci à **Ruedessouvenirs** : tout ce que tu as écrit, c'est plus que tout ce que j'avais espéré faire ressentir à ceux qui lisent ce que j'écris. C'est du baume au cœur. Parce que la plupart du temps, je doute de pouvoir faire comprendre aux gens ce que je voulais dire, ce que je voulais ressentir en choisissant tel ou tel mot. Eh bien je suppose que quand je parviens à trouver les bons termes et que je vise juste, c'est un plaisir... Alors encore une fois, MERCI.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre, encore un peu musical...

Belle soirée,

/histoirecourte

* * *

><p>Elle me présenta son visage, et je goûtai à sa bouche pour la deuxième fois.<p>

Un autre sanglot lui échappa tandis que je caressai ses lèvres avec dévotion. À fleur de peau, c'est comme ça que je la désirais. Elle effleura ma joue du bout de ses doigts et je sus que je voulais me perdre en elle autant qu'elle voulait se perdre en moi.

Je l'avais amenée à un tel état de transe qu'elle était obligée de se raccrocher au seul humain assez proche d'elle pour ne pas s'égarer, pour se forcer à croire qu'elle était encore elle-même.

Ma langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne, avide. Sa bouche avait le goût des larmes qu'elle versait. Elle, si perdue, dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Je crochetai son cou de mes deux mains et passai mon pouce sur sa pommette, conquis, prêt à tout pour lui faire voir l'étendue de mon désir, de ma vénération à son égard. Elle répondit à mon geste en approfondissant son baiser.

Je l'adorai, et j'adorai que cette Bella, si solide, et forte, voie s'effondrer, impuissante, les barrières fragiles qu'elle avait bâties autour de son cœur. Elle se donnait si éperdument à moi, sans limites aucunes.

Nos lèvres cessèrent de s'aimer, et son front se souda au mien.

Les yeux clos, elle reprit son souffle.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant que ses yeux ne se rouvrent et ne se braquent sur moi.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire tendre de se former sur mes lèvres. Le genre de sourire si vrai et incontrôlable qu'il vous fait presque mal aux joues.

- Merci à toi. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux en arrière, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle finit par se redresser, et admira, perplexe, le lieu insolite où nous nous trouvions. Elle rit doucement et me tira la main pour que je me redresse à mon tour.

- Tu es prête pour la suite, Bella ?

- On a un peu de temps devant nous ?

- Tout le temps que tu voudras. Lui dis-je tout bas, désireux de ne pas crever la bulle de félicité dans laquelle nous nous étions blottis.

Bella se rallongea tranquillement sur le dos et j'en profitai pour ressortir mon bloc à dessin et rendre plus net mon croquis. Celui du renard et du colibri. Je les stylisai pour faire un tracé à la fois enfantin et très adulte, à la manière des illustrations de vieux contes. Les traits étaient acérés, comme si je les avais gravés sur du bois, mais il émanait d'eux une douceur certaine. Je ne cessai de travailler sur mon dessin, perfectionniste. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, elle, allongée, les yeux clos et la respiration régulière, moi, le dos courbé, visage penché sur le papier, à l'affût du moindre détail superflu ou manquant.

Nous étions au milieu de l'automne, le jour déclina rapidement pour nous offrir tout un panel de lumières roses, dorées ou bleutées à mesure que le soleil s'approchait de l'horizon.

Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac et repris les rames pour amorcer notre retour vers la berge.

- Tu te sens bien ? lui demandai-je.

- Mieux que jamais ! Cette fois, je suis prête pour la suite, sourit-elle.

- Ça tombe bien, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Ricanai-je avec une voix rauque que je ne me connaissais pas.

- J'espère bien… dit-elle doucement en rougissant de plus belle.

Le trajet en barque se fit dans le calme, le clapotis de l'eau et le bleu de plus en plus sombre du ciel valaient bien tous les mots du monde… quoi que je commençais à en douter en présence de Bella. Maintenant que nous étions dans Queens, pas question d'en partir, j'avais trop de choses à y faire avec elle. Je vivais dans ce district et je le connaissais donc mieux que les fréquentés Manhattan et Brooklyn.

C'était un quartier multi-ethnique, vraiment cosmopolite, loin derrière les autres districts. On y trouvait le vrai Chinatown, près de Flushing, Little India et quantités de restaurants de tous horizons. Comment être plus dépaysés qu'ici, immergés dans ce bouillon multiculturel.

Je sentis la main de Bella se glisser dans la mienne alors que nous déambulions dans les rues bondées d'une toute autre population que celle qu'on rencontre dans Manhattan. La soirée commençait tout juste et nous traînions, comme de nombreux couples et groupes d'amis.

Elle me tirait régulièrement vers une vitrine pour me montrer avec une certaine satisfaction les canards laqués de restaurants chinois ou les pâtisseries de boutiques orientales. Evidemment, ses papilles aventureuses avaient flairé la bonne planque ! Des épices, des saveurs, du sucré-salé en veux-tu en voilà, du aigre-doux, des fruits injustement méconnus et foules d'autres mets, qui trouveraient forcément grâce aux yeux de Bella. Qu'est-ce qui ne trouverait pas grâce aux yeux de Bella, cette flèche, ce brin de femme qui vous fauchait le cœur en un sourire et vous réchauffait l'âme d'un coup d'œil noir et embrasé.

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle sans me lâcher la main.

- Mystère, Bella. Soufflai-je, désireux de la faire languir.

- Bien. Rien qu'un mot alors !, proposa-t-elle tout à trac.

- Un mot ? je réfléchis un instant avant de me lancer : Ardente...

Un coin de ses lèvres pointa vers le haut.

- À ton tour ! Repris-je. À quoi penses-tu. En un mot.

- Bien. Alors…

Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure, la mordit un instant, puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

- Euphorie, déclara-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Chaque syllabe, d'une douceur sans pareil, passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle me fixait.

Pensait-elle à moi ? Se sentait-elle si à l'aise, si heureuse, si intensément comblée, qu'elle avait immédiatement pensée à l'euphorie, avec moi. Si oui, j'étais dans le même état. Sa présence me comblait plus que de raison. Je décidai de continuer notre jeu. En particulier parce que je souhaitais pouvoir déceler ce qu'il se passait sous son crâne. À quel mot me faisait-elle penser, encore. Désir, douceur, quiétude… Puis je mis le doigt sur la teneur de mes sentiments. Quand elle était près de moi, je me sentais chez moi.

Un concept que j'avais banni depuis longtemps. Depuis l'adolescence, je ne m'étais plus senti « à la maison » nulle part, même chez mes parents. Bella était un port d'attache, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître. Elle était mon écrin de chaleur à moi, mon réservoir de fantaisie, le repaire de toutes mes folies, qu'elle acceptait sans rechigner. Elle était… Elle était mon…

- Abri. Lui répondis-je comme si nos échanges de mots valaient une conversation.

- Abri ? médita-t-elle. J'aime ce mot. Tu sais, un abri ça peut être quantité de choses, un abri c'est un lieu où l'on se sent en sécurité, hors de danger, quoi qu'il arrive. Ça me plait.

- C'est à toi Bella, la pressai-je, impatient. Elle paraissait troublée, et je l'étais au moins autant qu'elle. Ses si jolis yeux sombres semblaient s'adresser à moi silencieusement. Ils osaient dire ce qu'elle ne pouvait formuler à haute et intelligible voix.

- Alors..., murmura-t-elle. Un dernier : Astre.

Si j'étais un astre, elle faisait indubitablement partie de mon système. Étais-je la Terre, et elle la Lune ? Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Toujours est-il que nous dépendions l'un de l'autre. Si elle était mon centre de gravité, j'avais potentiellement une influence sur elle, et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

Elle coupa court à mes réflexions en pressant ma main.

- Ça te dit de manger un morceau ? proposa-t-elle. Ce quartier ressemble un peu au paradis des gourmets ! J'ai envie de te faire manger des trucs, ton palais a définitivement besoin d'être éduqué Edward !

- Faisons ça ! Tu veux aller où ?

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, fit un tour sur elle-même et me montra du doigt une enseigne tout à fait banale.

- Ici ! Nous mangeons ici !

- À tes ordres !

Les presque trois heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à notre repas du soir, Bella avait tranché pour une restaurant asiatique. Elle passa commande efficacement comme si elle était une habituée des lieux, et dans le quart d'heure qui suivit, salade de concombres épicée, nouilles, viandes en sauce et une multitude d'autres petites assiettes firent leur apparition à notre table. Bella mit un point d'honneur à me faire goûter à tout et mit à rude épreuve mes préférences bien établies en matière de nourriture.

Quand nous finissions une des petites assiettes, Bella re-commandait quelque chose, insatiable. Elle voulait goûter à tout, à la grande satisfaction de la maîtresse des lieux, qui, sans même parler notre langue, arrivait tout de même à nous faire comprendre par moult sourires et courbettes qu'elle était ravie que ça nous plaise. Nous espacions chaque plat en parlant de tout et de rien. Si bien qu'à notre sortie du restaurant, il était presque minuit, et donc, presque l'heure de mettre en œuvre une autre partie de mon plan. Pour cela, il fallait que je trouve une boîte de nuit en particulier. Une boîte de nuit de Queens dans laquelle, je le savais, nous n'aurions pas trop de mal à entrer sans passer par la case « videur ». Elle était tout près de chez moi, j'eus le sentiment que c'était un signe. Nous fêterions nos 24 heures ensemble là, dans Queens, de là où j'étais parti la nuit dernière pour la retrouver, elle.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes encore, Edward ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu étais prête à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, tu te souviens ?

Elle me sourit, semblant lire dans mes yeux ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire faire. Elle opina sans hésiter et me pressa de continuer à marcher.

Quand nous arrivâmes au bon endroit, j'arrêtai Bella d'une main sur l'épaule et la poussai dans une rue adjacente.

- Donne-moi ta veste Bella.

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils mais n'hésita pas à me la tendre pour que je la fourre dans mon sac à dos, j'enlevai mon pull et pus voir que j'avais fait mouche, elle détailla mes bras en silence. Elle avait enfin le droit de voir une partie de mes tatouages, et ne s'en plaignit pas.

- Bien Bella. Il va falloir être rapide. D'accord ? demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

Je la conduisis près de l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, le videur nous tournait le dos, bloquant une file de new yorkais, qui patientaient en rangs d'oignons le long de la façade.

- Entre maintenant Bella ! Lui dis-je à l'oreille.

Elle me prit la main, me tira avec force jusqu'à elle et nous fit passer par le mince espace entre le cordon et le mur pour entrer dans la boîte. J'eus à peine le temps de distinguer le cri de protestation du videur, nous nous engouffrions déjà dans la salle, perdus au milieu d'une foule en délire qui se déhanchait comme un seul corps sur une musique entêtante et répétitive. Il faisait une chaleur à en crever.

Bella m'entraîna au centre de la piste, puis se tourna vers moi pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

C'était le moment, le moment de nous isoler à nouveau dans notre bulle. Je sortis le mp3 de mon sac et lui tendis les écouteurs, en gardant toujours une paire pour moi. Je mis l'appareil en marche, le volume au plus fort, et bientôt, ce ne fut plus le martèlement de la musique de la boîte mais les premières notes profondes et dangereuses du_ Live with Me_ de Massive Attack. La voix basse et la mélancolie de la voix nous plongèrent Bella et moi dans un étrange état de transe.

Bella passa ses mains autour de ma nuque, et posa sa joue sur mon torse. Son corps se mit à onduler doucement, au rythme de notre propre musique, oubliant les danseurs qui se déhanchaient à un tout autre rythme autour de nous.

C'était si étrange, cette sensation de faire partie intégrante de tous ces noctambules, mais se savoir isolés d'eux, par une simple chanson qui nous enveloppaient elle et moi de toute sa magie. _Nothing Else_ de Archive suivit, nos tympans, nos cerveaux, nos âmes, obnubilés par cette seule mélodie, portés par les basses, le tempo, comme des battements de cœur.

Bella, dans le même état second que dans la barque, leva des yeux mi-clos vers moi.

- Tu ressens ça, toi aussi ?

- Oui Bella, moi aussi.

- J'ai envie de rester là pour toujours.

- Moi aussi Bella.

Je raffermis mon étreinte autour d'elle alors que _The Rip_ de Portishead commençait.

Combien d'heures Bella et moi avions-nous dansé ce soir-là ? Au fil des chansons, son corps adaptait son mouvement, m'offrant des danses tantôt sensuelles, tantôt décousues et désespérés. Son corps s'exprimait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le faire en me parlant. Mes mains se contentèrent de trouver leur place sur ses courbes à chaque nouvelle chorégraphie… Bella haletait, habitée, et en sueur, tout comme je l'étais, épuisée par des ébats d'un autre genre. Tous ses muscles se délassaient dans ce ballet harassant.

L'épuisement la guettait, elle était debout depuis plus de 24 heures mais tenait loin d'elle la fatigue, incapable de laisser sa condition physique vaincre alors qu'elle était en pleine extase.

Trois heures. Il était trois heures du matin quand elle me fixa dans l'obscurité, les joues rougies par l'effort, les yeux noirs de désir et qu'elle me dit qu'elle avait envie de moi. Je le devinai du bout de ses lèvres, ses cordes vocales rendues inutiles par la musique assourdissante. Je le sus à son regard. Pourtant, elle s'approcha de moi, incertaine, arracha l'écouteur de mon oreille gauche pour exiger que je me donne à elle comme elle se donnait à moi depuis vingt-quatre heures :

- Je te veux. Maintenant.

Ardente, je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle était ardente. Une flamme que je m'appliquerais à raviver à l'infini si elle me laissait le faire. Je lui répondis par un baiser. Elle refusa de se détacher de moi, dévorant ma bouche, mes lèvres, mon âme, ma pudeur, elle dévora tout le froid en moi pour ne laisser place qu'à une chaleur insupportable, le désir à l'état brut.

Je quittai la boîte en l'entraînant à ma suite, nous dévalâmes les rues qui nous séparaient de mon appartement en courant, encore brûlants, à peine sortis de notre état par l'air frais. Quand je claquai la porte d'entrée, Bella m'attendait dans le noir, assise sur un bureau étroit, calé contre le mur, devant une fenêtre.

Elle m'attendait, délestée de sa robe, en soutien-gorge et collants. Les jambes se balançant dans le vide, elle fit glisser ses tennis d'un coup et les laissa tomber par terre. Quand j'approchai, son dos se décolla du mur, son corps se cambrait d'anticipation. Elle ouvrit ses jambes, créant un espace qui m'était tout destiné.

Je m'approchai à pas de loup.

Ne pas effrayer le colibri. Lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence, d'accepter l'espace qu'occupe mon corps, me fondre dans son environnement. J'allumai la chaîne pour lancer un air en boucle.

_Wounded Tree_ - Grégoire Hetzel

- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je en la rapprochant de moi.

Elle me répondit d'un sourire. Toute sa personnalité pouvait se résumer en un sourire, à ses lèvres dont j'aurais voulu m'abreuver, dont j'aurais voulu me doper, frôlant l'overdose de douceur.

Elle tira sur mon tee-shirt pour me l'enlever et scruta mon torse, filant de ligne en ligne pour décrypter l'histoire qui y était encrée.

Je vis sa main se lever, comme dans un rêve, et ses doigts suivirent les contours d'un dessin sur mon côté, juste au-dessus de l'os de ma hanche. Un renard, encore un. Elle était renarde autant que colibri, et j'étais renard avec elle. Elle et moi, hypersensibles au monde. Elle et moi, lucides, clairvoyants. Elle et moi, rescapés de notre propre vie, qui avait pris un tour inattendu. Elle et moi, intrépides.

Son doigt fit doucement le chemin entre le museau et la queue de l'animal. C'était un animal stylisé, comme celui que j'avais dessiné aujourd'hui, même traits, comme gravés dans le bois. Il était encré en noir, à l'exception de deux billes gris-bleu pour les yeux.

Bella s'y attarda.

- Ce sont tes yeux, dit-elle tout bas.

Puis ses doigts remontèrent sur mon torse, elle caressa du plat de la main la constellation des Gémeaux, mon signe. L'avais-je trouvé, finalement, mon alter ego ? Était-ce Bella ?

L'urgence avait disparu de tout son être, et du mien. Chaque progression d'un millimètre sur mon corps relevait du miracle, de la bénédiction, et j'en fis autant sur son corps à elle. Chacun de ses gestes induisait mon propre geste. Ce ballet silencieux nous laissa dévêtus et avides. Avides et hypersensibles. À fleur de peau.

- Ta bouche, Edward, quémanda-t-elle en un souffle. Et je la lui donnai. Le galbe de ses seins ne cessa de m'obséder, ses cuisses pleines me retinrent à elle de la plus délicieuse des façons, ses mains furetèrent sans pitié sur mes côtés, mon dos, ma nuque, mon ventre.

Les miennes caressèrent le grain de sa peau, captèrent chaque défaut, chaque cicatrice, chaque creux pour mémoriser tout ce qui venait d'elle. Elle prit le préservatif que j'avais placé à côté d'elle sur le bureau et m'en recouvrit avant de m'introduire en elle.

Un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échoua sur nos lèvres, soudées, solidaires. Nos fronts restèrent soudés, je respirais l'air qu'elle expirait, m'abreuvais de sa vie alors qu'elle s'abreuvait de la mienne. L'échange dans toute sa splendeur. Chaque coup de rein de ma part trouva une réponse de Bella. Ses hanches ondulèrent inlassablement contre les miennes.

Bella. Cette fille, qui ébranlait toute mes certitudes, qui m'accueillait en elle, m'offrait un abri en elle.

Sa main coula le long de mon dos, exerça une pression sur ma nuque qui me fit rugir de bonheur, elle attira mon visage vers le sien, et je compris.

Nous étions atteints des mêmes maux, de la même passion, nous étions habités par le même démon. Et quand Bella s'en délivra enfin, épuisée et heureuse, je la suivis quelques secondes après, épuisé et heureux.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)<p>

J'en profite pour vous parler des...

**REVIEWS**... (tadaaaaa !)

Elles ne sont en aucun cas un prétexte pour me glorifier, mais quand je vois le nombre de visiteurs (lecteurs) et le nombre de commentaires laissés en comparaison, je me pose des questions (**chapitre 4 : 506 visiteurs et... 9 reviews**) et je voudrais votre ressenti ? Est-ce parce que ça ne vous plait pas et que vous passez votre chemin ? Par flemme ? Par manque d'envie...

Allez :) franchement, ça prend 3 secondes d'écrire un "SUPER" ou un "BOF" alors ne vous privez pas, je prends tout ! Bonnes critiques et mauvaises critiques.

Merci d'avance !


	6. Notre étoile Polaire

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, **

**Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos commentaires, qui, comme d'habitude, sont adorables et encourageants (merci à Choriane, SO06, Romeila, marie, lili, canada02, Jus de Carotte, Claire91 et 13trinity, vous êtes carrément géniales !)**

**Dans ce chapitre, on va parler tatouage et... Je suis une novice en la matière, je ne suis ni tatoueuse, ni tatouée alors je me suis renseignée un maximum pour que ça ait l'air vrai, si vous vous y connaissez plus que moi, je suis ouverte à toute critique et ferai les modifications si besoin. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me poster un MP ou une review pour me dire si je suis dans l'erreur :) **

**Je vous laisse à ce chapitre, **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**/histoirecourte**

* * *

><p>Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, entre le salon et la chambre, vidée de toute énergie. Je la déposai doucement sur mon lit et m'installai à ses côtés avant de rabattre la couette sur nos deux corps. J'osais à peine la toucher, je réalisais tout juste qu'elle était là, ici, avec moi. Je me retins de dormir difficilement, je voulais la regarder. J'avais fait ça toute la sainte journée, quand elle était renfrognée, heureuse, souriante, apeurée, et je voulais l'avoir pour moi tout seul alors que ses traits s'apaisaient.<p>

Je luttai quelques minutes contre la fatigue qui m'envahissait, et finis par m'endormir, calé contre elle en espérant que tout cela n'ait pas été que le fruit de mon imagination.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, c'est Bella qui m'extirpa de mon sommeil de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il faisait encore nuit, à l'extérieur, et mon inconnue du métro –plus si inconnue que ça – plantait distraitement des baisers sur mon flanc. Elle s'arrêta un instant, et je sentis qu'elle dessinait les contours d'un de mes tatouages, sur un de mes pectoraux.

Je poussai un profond soupir de bien-être au contact de sa peau sur la mienne, et fermai les yeux, à deux doigts de ronronner.

- Que signifie celui-ci ? murmura-t-elle en continuant à tracer sur ma peau les lignes sinueuses du dessin.

- C'est une rose des vents, c'est mon premier tatouage, lui expliquai-je. Je l'ai fait encrer à 19 ans, après avoir traversé le pays jusqu'à New York. À l'époque, c'était une manière plus ou moins subtile de me convaincre que malgré mes pérégrinations, je ne perdrais jamais le nord.

- C'est un travail très fin, dit-elle doucement.

De fait, le tatoueur qui me l'avait encré était un véritable artiste. Le dessin était très simple mais extrêmement délicat.

Bella resta silencieuse quand sa paume passa sur le tatouage de mon bras, de mon épaule à mon coude.

- La tatoueuse qui m'a fait celui-ci est une pro du _dotwork_, c'est une illustratrice avant tout, c'est pour ça que ça ressemble un peu à une gravure moderne, tu vois ?

Le dessin faisait presque vintage, c'était une fillette qui semblait en chute libre, comme Alice lors de sa chute interminable vers le Pays des Merveilles. C'était un tatouage en noir. Seules les joues d'Alice était réveillées par deux ronds rouges. Des banderoles sinuaient au-dessus et en-dessous du tatouage. Dans la première, on pouvait lire "_I can't go back to yesterday_" et dans la seconde : "_because I was a different person then._" Citation tirée du roman de Lewis Caroll. Je lui expliquai tout cela, et le silence reprit le dessus le temps de quelques minutes.

Subitement, Bella se redressa et je poussai un gémissement surpris quand elle se retrouva à cheval sur ma taille, m'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux.

Elle était toujours aussi nue.

Toujours aussi rayonnante.

Toujours aussi chaude.

Elle posa ses deux paumes à plat sur mon torse et approcha lentement son visage de mon oreille.

- Edward…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une rumeur dans la chambre.

- Hmm… ?

Je pris sa main et embrassai le creux de son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me dirais, si je te disais que je te veux pour toujours dans la peau ?

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un baiser humide dans le creux de mon cou. Elle me reprit sa main, et la descendit le long de mes côtes pour finir sa course sur ma hanche. Bientôt ses reins imprimèrent un délicieux mouvement de va et vient sur mon corps.

- Je te dirais que je serais fou de te refuser ça, Bella, lui répondis-je en tâtonnant dans le noir à la recherche d'un préservatif.

Une demi-heure plus tard, montre en main, nous étions habillés, propres, et prêts à sortir. Il était à peine six heures du matin, un dimanche, et nous étions aussi frais et dispo que si nous avions fait une nuit complète de sommeil ! Mais dormir était une perte de temps. Pourquoi dormir, puisqu'elle était là ? Je l'avais dans la peau, et elle-aussi m'avait dans la peau. Mais sa demande avant que nous fassions l'amour pour la deuxième fois avait un double sens. Cette demande, je m'y attendais et je m'y étais préparé, même si elle me rendait anxieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande de le faire aussi précipitamment.

Dans la rue, Bella me pressa d'ouvrir la porte de l'atelier de tatouage dans lequel je bossais, à quelques minutes de chez moi. Elle avait froid même dans le pantalon de jogging et le tee-shirt que je lui avais prêtés ! La veste qu'elle avait passée par-dessus était un peu légère pour la saison, et les nuits étaient fraîches à l'automne.

- Tu sais Bella, je ne devrais pas faire ça… Faire un tatouage nécessite normalement une vraie préparation, dis-je en rigolant à moitié.

- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que ça sera superbe, Edward.

Elle prit mes joues entre ses deux mains et me regarda intensément pour me prouver à quel point elle était déterminée et sûre d'elle.

- Ça va te faire mal… boudai-je.

En réalité, je crevais d'envie de le lui faire, mais l'idée de mal faire et de la faire souffrir tuait un peu mon enthousiasme dans l'os.

- Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. Et je sais que tu es le meilleur. Je te confie mon corps, les yeux fermés. Je l'ai déjà fait tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de toi, souffla-t-elle en me faisant un sourire coquin.

Je remuai la tête, dépité, mais convaincu.

- Bon, assied-toi. Lui-dis en lui désignant un des vieux fauteuils matelassés à l'entrée du studio de tatouage.

- Il faut que je t'explique tout, repris-je. C'est la procédure, Bella.

Elle opina, assidue, et se tus, attentive, pendant tout mon exposé.

Evidemment, nous brûlerions forcément des étapes. En temps normal, nous aurions dû discuter à l'avance de l'endroit où elle voulait ce tatouage, et ainsi hydrater ou épiler la zone si besoin, quelques jours avant le jour J. Notre manque de sommeil pouvait aussi poser problème. La fatigue lui rendrait difficile la gestion de la douleur. Et il faudrait que je sois particulièrement méticuleux et vigilant pour que cette séance se déroule dans les meilleures conditions. C'était une bonne chose que nous ayons mangé copieusement la veille, peut-être cela comblerait-il en partie le manque d'énergie dû à notre nuit.

Je nous félicitai silencieusement de n'avoir consommé aucun alcool ni aucune autre substance plus ou moins licite… Ce qui aurait encore compliqué l'exercice.

J'expliquai point par point tous ces détails à Bella, sans qu'elle ne se démonte une seule seconde, enthousiaste comme jamais.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire encrer ?

Elle rougit furieusement et mordit sa lèvre nerveusement.

- Je veux que ça soit toi qui choisisses, Edward.

- Vraiment ? Lançai-je, faussement surpris. En fait, c'était exactement ce que j'espérais d'elle, son futur tatouage attendant sagement d'être encré, dans mon carnet à dessin, dans mon sac à dos. Le renard, le colibri. Je l'avais peaufiné pour elle.

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Je sortis mon carnet de croquis du sac, l'ouvrait à la bonne page et le lui tendis. Un sourire apparut immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

- C'est exactement ça, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Le renard… ça m'a fait penser à toi alors…

- Et l'oiseau ? dit-elle les yeux brillants rivés sur le papier.

- Un colibri, ça aussi, ça m'a fait penser à toi, alors je me suis dit que pour une fois, un totem ne suffisait pas, qu'il t'en fallait bien deux pour faire le tour de la question.

Bella pouffa doucement et leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

- La question ?

- Oui Bella, la question. Celle que je me pose en ce moment même en te regardant. Comment un être aussi exceptionnel que toi peut exister. Et comment tant de beauté et de bonté peuvent cohabiter dans un seul et unique corps.

Elle rougit sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

- C'est parfait Edward. C'est exactement celui qu'il me faut, dit-elle en caressant le papier du bout des doigts.

- Où le veux-tu ? demandai-je alors.

Elle caressa sa hanche gauche. Le mien était sur ma hanche droite.

- Au même endroit que le tien, souffla-t-elle.

- Bien joué, ricanai-je. Bella, c'est une des parties du corps sur laquelle le tatouage est particulièrement douloureux. Tu cherches à me torturer pas vrai ?

- Je m'en fiche, je sais que ça va faire mal, mais je peux gérer la douleur, déclara-t-elle courageusement.

Elle se leva vivement, se planta fièrement sur ses deux jambes et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la salle de tatouage.

- Allez, on y va !

J'éclatai de rire et me levai à mon tour.

Je me préparai consciencieusement, mis une musique de fond, invitai Bella à se déshabiller et à nettoyer la zone concernée. Dans l'heure suivante, Bella était fin prête, allongée. J'avais désinfecté sa peau, préparé mon matériel, enfilé une paire de gants. Le dessin était déjà sur sa peau grâce à la feuille de carbone et au produit de transfert. À présent, j'étais excité à l'idée de commencer à faire ce que je faisais de mieux, sur sa peau à elle. J'avais un peu honte de me réjouir à l'idée de la marquer d'une sorte de signature. J'étais surtout heureux qu'elle m'ait fait confiance pour choisir ce qu'elle verrai tous les matins en se regardant dans la glace, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Je tentai de me concentrer autant que possible en ayant les fesses nues de Bella à quelques centimètres de mon visage et m'attelai à la tâche.

C'était un beau dessin, original, unique. Du sur mesure. Un renard, stylisé, épuré, à l'identité graphique forte. Le style me faisait penser aux faux airs de gravure de mon Alice, encrée sur mon épaule. Comme une illustration, le dessin racontait une petite histoire.

La queue fournie du renard sinuerait le long de sa hanche. L'animal trottait tranquillement, museau en l'air, et un minuscule colibri voletait autour de lui. Les deux créatures semblaient se connaître, complices, proches, fusionnelles. Les deux facettes d'une même personnalité.

Bella souffrit, même si elle géra la douleur avec un sang-froid étonnant, je m'appliquai à la détendre en lui expliquant tranquillement à quel point ces deux animaux totems lui seyaient parfaitement.

La séance dura plusieurs heures. Nous étions tranquilles dans le studio, en ce dimanche matin. Je pouvais travailler sereinement sans risquer de me faire surprendre par un collègue tatoueur, même si je doutais qu'il me reproche cet encrage, aussi spontané qu'inattendu. J'appréciai ce moment privilégié, rien qu'avec elle, perdus dans notre bulle.

Quand j'eus fini mon travail, Bella poussa un long soupir, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration avant ça. Je caressai doucement sa cuisse et me levais pour aller chercher de quoi panser sa peau et en profitai pour prendre les crèmes dont elle aurait besoin pour la cicatrisation.

Un lavage de main et une nouvelle paire de gants plus tard, je désinfectai doucement sa peau enflammée, je lui expliquai tranquillement les phases de rejets, de cicatrisation, la procédure à suivre, les produits à utiliser pour nettoyer la zone correctement. Elle m'écouta religieusement tandis que je faisais son pansement.

- Un tatouage est un vrai traumatisme que tu infliges à ta peau, tu dois traiter la zone concernée en conséquence. Alors bien sûr, il faut faire des pansements, mettre du cellophane, mais en fait, c'est surtout pour éviter de tacher tes vêtements avec l'encre, qui va beaucoup dégorger. Tu dois laisser ta peau à l'air libre autant que possible. Compris ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

- Ensuite, évite les vêtements en tissus synthétiques, ils irritent la peau. Privilégie le coton, les matières douces, naturelles.

Je lui souris doucement.

- Il faut aussi que tu évites un maximum les vêtements qui te serrent à la taille. Mais comme tu es une grande amatrice de robes, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Je lui tendis mon pantalon de jogging, me félicitant de lui avoir donné un vêtement aussi ample, avec une ceinture lâche. Elle se redressa face à moi et pris mon menton dans sa main pour me voler un baiser.

- Merci, susurra-t-elle. Combien je te dois ?

- Tu plaisantes ?! m'étranglai-je, c'est cadeau !

Elle me regarda avec un drôle d'air, trop ému pour que ça ne cache rien.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Edward… ?

Sa voix tremblait, je me retins de la couper dans son élan et lui laissai donc une minute pour reprendre contenance.

- Edward, t'es pas obligé d'accepter. C'est juste que j'ai passé une trop belle journée hier avec toi. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. En fait je crois que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi… mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours, alors qu'on a passé moins de 36 heures ensemble et…

Elle s'interrompit, fermant les yeux, désemparée.

- Eh Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lâche le morceau, tu m'inquiètes, fis-je en passant mes deux mains sur ses joues.

- Je sais pas comment tout ça va évoluer Edward, mais quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai pas envie d'oublier ça. Je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais tu comprends ? Je voudrais que tu me tatoue autre chose.

- Continue…

- Tu te souviens quand on s'échangeait des mots pour dire à quoi on pensait ?

J'hochai la tête doucement, la fixant, son visage dans le creux de mes mains.

- Quand j'ai dit le mot « Astre », c'est que ça me faisait penser à toi. Je me suis dit que t'étais un peu comme mon étoile Polaire. L'étoile Polaire, c'est qu'un point dans la nuit, mais ça a son importance. Je voudrais juste avoir un point, juste là, ça serait mon étoile Polaire à moi. Et quoi qu'il arrive, à chaque fois que je la verrai, je penserai à cette journée qu'on a passée ensemble, et je saurai à quel point j'étais heureuse.

Elle désigna le creux de son poignet droit, celui que j'avais embrassé au petit matin avant que nous fassions l'amour.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, sans cesser de la regarder, de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux sombres.

- Je le ferai à une condition Bella.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux que tu me fasses la même étoile Polaire, le même point de repère, juste là, dis-je en désignant le creux de mon propre poignet.

Elle sourit, et elle dit simplement : « marché conclu ».

Je me mis à nouveau à préparer tout le matériel, à aller chercher de nouvelles aiguilles stérilisées et à préparer le poignet de Bella, Et ce fut fait, en quelques minutes à peine, l'étoile Polaire symbolique était apparue sur sa peau, et je pansai son tatouage.

- À ton tour Bella !

Elle sembla un peu nerveuse alors je lui montrai la procédure à suivre pour la mettre plus à l'aise, mais quand il fut temps d'encrer ma propre étoile Polaire, je sentis qu'elle avait peur.

- Tiens Bella, prends-le, lui dis-je en lui tendant l'appareil. Elle se plaça au-dessus de mon poignet gauche, anxieuse, et je sus ce que je devais faire. Je plaçai ma main droite sur la sienne et entraînai son geste.

Comme pour le sien, quelques minutes suffirent à dessiner ce simple point d'un noir profond. La douleur était grisante, parce que la symbolique était lourde. Je m'aperçus que ça me rendait heureux. Elle insista pour désinfecter et panser ma peau elle-même et je la regardai faire, attendri et fier qu'elle ait osé.

* * *

><p>Même chose que la dernière fois :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

J'en profite pour vous RE-parler des...

**REVIEWS**...

Elles ne sont en aucun cas un prétexte pour me glorifier, mais quand je vois le nombre de visiteurs (lecteurs) et le nombre de commentaires laissés en comparaison, je me pose des questions (**chapitre 5 : 440 visiteurs et... 9 reviews)** et je voudrais votre ressenti ? Est-ce parce que ça ne vous plait pas et que vous passez votre chemin ? Par flemme ? Par manque d'envie...

Allez :) franchement, ça prend 3 secondes d'écrire un "SUPER" ou un "BOF" alors ne vous privez pas, je prends tout ! Bonnes critiques et mauvaises critiques.

Merci d'avance !


	7. Asleep

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors là, quand j'ai laissé un petit message à votre attention, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retours de votre part et ça fait ULTRA plaisir :) :)...

Normalement, j'ai répondu par MPs à toutes les lectrices inscrites (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, ou que je n'ai pas envoyé deux messages à une seule et même lectrice *MOI et mon sens de l'organisation légendaire* -_-). Si c'est le cas, dites le moi, que je me fasse pardonner :).

**Pour les non-inscrites :**

Merci INFINIMENT... à Guest, nanie057, Noemie, Wana, marie, lili, Choriane, momo974, et enfin, à Lexibell's (Je suis ravie que les tatouages aient l'air réalistes ahah ! Pour répondre à ta question, un seul d'eux est la description d'un vrai tatouage : celui d'Alice (tu trouveras le lien sur mon profil), pour les autres, à savoir, la constellation et la rose des vents, j'ai fait une description comme je le sentais : improvisation :). Enfin, pour le renard qu'il a sur la hanche, j'ai cherché en vain un tatouage "point de départ" et je me suis plutôt rabattue sur des tatoueuses que j'aime pour m'inspirer et faire ma description plus facilement (notamment Tarmasz). Nombre d'entre vous m'a laissé des reviews dès le premier chapitre, c'est un soutien que je ne prends pas à la légère :).

Allez, je vous laisse à présent avec le nouveau chapitre,

Bonne lecture ! (en espérant que ça vous plaise... ou vous surprenne !)

/histoirecourte

* * *

><p>Je continuai à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de me soigner. J'avais vu l'expression de son visage varier presque imperceptiblement au cours de la matinée. Son humeur avait changé de manière absolument inexplicable. Son angoisse lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de lui tatoué notre étoile... J'étais inquiet, plus qu'inquiet.<p>

« Elle est épuisée, voilà tout ». Je caressai doucement sa joue tandis qu'elle se concentrait pour placer le large pansement correctement. Elle le colla et le lissa doucement du bout de ses doigts.

- Et voilà, dit-elle d'une voix faible en me rendant ma main. Elle se redressa contre la table matelassée sur laquelle elle était allongée tout à l'heure. Elle garda le visage baissé, son sourire n'était plus aussi éblouissant. Je mis à nouveau cela sur le compte de la fatigue et pressai simplement sa main dans la mienne en l'attirant à moi.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle hésitante, la voix grave et tendue. Elle avait posé sa joue près de mon épaule ; sa voix fit délicieusement vibrer ma poitrine. réveillant instantanément le désir que j'avais pour elle.

- Et maintenant on retourne chez moi, au moins pour que tu puisses récupérer ta robe, souris-je.

- Ça me va, souffla-t-elle. Elle se décolla de moi, me fit un sourire hésitant. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

Quand nous sortîmes du studio, il pleuvait des cordes. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et pourtant, le ciel était sombre, au moins autant que l'humeur de Bella. Je pris un parapluie laissé là par un client et l'entraînai à l'extérieur.

Elle me prit la main et se mit à marcher avec moi, jusqu'à mon appartement, nos deux étoiles polaires n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'une de l'autre. La chaleur de sa paume me rassura curieusement. Je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, qu'il y a avait un problème, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je pris sur moi pour repousser cette poussière de souci et la laissai me guider jusqu'à chez moi.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'appartement, elle erra un moment sans trop savoir quoi faire, comme si elle se sentait de trop.

- Tu dois être crevée, tu ne veux pas te recoucher un peu ?

Bella leva enfin son visage vers moi. Ses yeux sombres n'avaient jamais été aussi noirs, et ils brillaient, ils brillaient trop. Je crus me perdre dans ce puits sans fond, ces deux orbes noires intimidantes et excitantes. À présent, j'y lisais de la tristesse et un malaise. Elle se mordit la lèvre, finit par me sourire et hocha la tête, je l'attirai à moi et la serrai fort, très fort. Tant et si bien que je sentais presque son cœur battre à l'unisson du mien.

- Tu as passé une belle journée ? chuchotai-je

- C'était plus que simplement « beau » Edward.

- Merci de m'avoir offert cette parenthèse inattendue, Mademoiselle Bella, dis-je dans le creux de son cou. J'eus tout le loisir de respirer son odeur et plantai un baiser sous son oreille, mais sentis son corps se tendre. Elle était exténuée…

- Allez, viens par-là, dis-je en l'entraînant jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'allumai ma base mp3 pour mettre une musique de fond, au plus faible, une musique de circonstance. _Asleep_ des Smiths, se mit en marche et plongea l'appartement dans une douce torpeur. Je fermai la porte de la chambre et allai tirer les stores à moitié pour immerger la pièce dans une obscurité reposante et bienvenue.

Bella se laissa faire quand je la poussai à s'asseoir sur le lit et lui tirai mon pantalon de jogging des hanches pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Elle me regarda me déshabiller avec cette lueur de mélancolie dans le regard.

Elle se laissa également faire quand je m'allongeai dans le lit et que je la tirai à mes côtés. Elle s'installa sur son côté droit, visage tourné vers la fenêtre, pour protéger son tatouage du frottement avec le matelas, j'en profitai pour me mettre derrière elle et nous recouvris de la couette. Je continuai à me persuader que tout irait bien. Elle avait dormi deux heures tout au plus, après la journée que nous avions passé, la séance de tatouage et tout le reste, c'était trop peu. Je comprenais à peine comment elle avait réussi à tenir debout jusque-là. Je passai mon bras par-dessus son épaule et lui barrai la poitrine pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle vint immédiatement y poser ses mains, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces.

La musique nous accompagna doucement vers un sommeil plus réparateur. Au fil des minutes, la prise de Bella sur mon bras s'affaiblit pour ne devenir qu'une simple caresse. J'étais si bien, si conquis, si entier, avec elle à mes côtés.

Je me promis de le lui dire, dans mon état de semi-conscience. Je ne lui avais pas dit. Elle devait le savoir. Je ne lui avais pas dit.

Pas dit que j'avais pour elle un attachement d'une force peu commune après seulement 36 heures en sa compagnie. Elle avait fait partie de mon univers si pleinement ces dernières heures. Ça avait été une parenthèse incroyable. Une parenthèse.

Une parenthèse.

N'était-ce que ça ? Mon cerveau, engourdi par la fatigue et la voix de Morrissey qui résonnait en boucle dans l'appartement, me criait que non, atteignant à peine les limbes de ma conscience.

Parenthèse.

Non, je le lui dirai.

Je le lui dirai, que ça allait bien au-delà de ça.

Mon subconscient chercha à me rassurer, créant mille et une fois dans ma tête, dans mes rêves, le moment où je l'avouais à Bella. Je la réveille et je le lui dis, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et on peut se rendormir, doucement, tranquillement, rassurés, confortés. Quand je réalisai que j'avais tout imaginé pendant un quart de seconde, mon cerveau relança une salve de quiétude, comme une dose de morphine. Si, il suffisait de le dire. « Bella, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas qu'une parenthèse ». Mon cerveau me persuadait que tout irait bien, que je pouvais m'assoupir sans crainte. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement incessant, je m'aperçus juste de la respiration lente et apaisée de Bella, de ses mains sur mon bras et ma conscience m'échappa pour de bon.

Tout ira bien. « Bella, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas qu'une parenthèse ». Je le lui dirai, dès demain, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Quand j'émergeai à nouveau, il faisait nuit. Ma première pensée fut pour Bella. Je devais lui dire quelque chose.

Mais j'étais seul dans mon lit.

L'appartement était silencieux, à l'exception de la voix mélancolique de Morrissey. Cette chanson qui m'avait semblé parfaite pour dormir, quelques heures plus tôt, me donnait la chair de poule, maintenant. Elle était teintée de tristesse, de dépit, de malheur. Je jetai un œil au réveil sur ma table de nuit. 21h06. J'avais diablement faim, et je me sentais mal.

Les mots prononcés par le chanteur, ces paroles, étaient intolérables, ils me crevaient le cœur comme autant de flèches empoisonnées.

_« Chante pour que je m'endorme, chante pour que je m'endorme. Je suis fatigué et je veux aller me coucher… Chante pour que je m'endorme, chante pour que je m'endorme, et ensuite laisse-moi seul. N'essaie pas de m'éveiller au matin, parce que je serai parti »_

L'horreur m'envahit. C'était trop tard. La chose que je devais lui dire, c'était trop tard. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas réveillé pour le lui dire…

- Bella !, appelai-je dans l'appartement dans l'espoir qu'elle me réponde, qu'elle soit simplement allée se chercher à boire. La maudite voix de Morrissey, seule, répondit à mon appel.

_« Ne sois pas désolé pour moi. Je veux que tu saches, qu'au fond de la cellule de mon cœur, je vais me sentir si heureux de partir. Chante pour que je m'endorme, chante pour que je m'endorme. Je ne veux plus m'éveiller seul. Ne sois pas désolé pour moi. Je veux que tu saches qu'au fond de la cellule de mon cœur, je veux vraiment partir… »_

Cette dernière phrase m'ôta toute raison. Je bondis de mon lit pour partir à sa recherche dans l'appartement. Elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Je me dirigeai tout droit vers le salon et la cuisine ouverte. Personne. Sa robe avait disparu du sol, le tee-shirt que je lui avais prêté reposait plié sur le sofa. Incrédule, je continuai sans relâche à sillonner l'appartement. L'évidence s'insinua en moi, malsaine et provocatrice.

_« Un autre monde existe, un monde meilleur existe… »_

Mes derniers pas m'amenèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

La chanson s'achevait sur un au revoir. Un au revoir déchirant.

Un au revoir. C'était aussi ce qu'il y avait sur la porte. Un mot y était scotché :

_Merci infiniment, pour tout._

_Tendrement, ton étoile Polaire._

- Bella… soufflai-je pour moi-même. Bella.

Elle me remerciait. Et c'était tout.

Je posai mon front contre la porte. Il fallait que je me calme. Que je réfléchisse.

Tout était de ma faute. J'avais été trop lent, maladroit avec elle, avec mon histoire de parenthèse. Elle a cru que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Mais pourquoi était-elle partie ? N'y avait-il pas des preuves que c'était plus que ça ? Etait-ce si anecdotique pour elle ? Si infime qu'elle n'a pas voulu continué. Juste une expérience sans conséquence, sans suite ? M'étais-je trompé ? Je devenais fou…

Fou d'elle, fou de rage contre moi-même. Je voulus m'arracher les cheveux d'angoisse, faire taire la douloureuse évidence qui s'imposait peu à peu à moi. Après tout ce que nous avions vécus, elle et moi, en si peu de temps, elle était partie. Son corps avait déserté en laissant des séquelles intolérables dans mon âme, et tout était de ma faute.

À fleur de peau. Elle l'avait été, tout comme moi, et ça lui avait fait peur. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. La peur, l'incertitude. La magie avait cessé d'opérer, notre bulle avait éclaté en mille morceaux épars, La peur avait cessé d'exister dans cette bulle protectrice et rassurante. Depuis qu'elle avait explosé, les courants d'air avaient pénétré partout. Le chaud cocon que nous avions construit n'était plus. C'était insupportable. Pas après ça.

- Et merde… gémis-je

Je ne savais rien d'elle. Rien que son prénom, juste Bella. C'était tout ce que je savais. Ma propre ignorance à son propos faillit me faire pleurer. Je connaissais son visage dans les moindres détails, j'avais cru pénétrer son âme autant que son corps, j'avais marqué sa peau d'un dessin dont j'étais l'auteur. L'épaisseur de ses cheveux n'avait pas de secret pour moi, le froncement de ses sourcils, ses sourires incessants. En une journée, j'avais appris plus sur elle que sur n'importe qui d'autre. Elle m'avait tout dévoilé d'elle. Et je lui avais offert la même chose.

Parce qu'elle le méritait.

Parce qu'elle me plaisait. Non. Plus que ça. Elle m'avait plu physiquement, dans les couloirs puants du métro. Puis, apprendre à la connaître autrement avait été décisif.

Tout son être résonnait en moi.

J'en avais mal au cœur. Mal aux tripes qu'elle m'ait échappé. Elle m'avait donné tout cela, d'elle. Mais je n'avais rien d'autre, pas de nom, pas d'adresse. Je mis mes mains sur ma nuque, me forçant à me calmer, yeux clos, front contre le mot de la porte d'entrée. « Tendrement, ton étoile Polaire ». Ce sont ses mots.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai pour fixer le pansement resté sur mon poignet. Mon étoile. Immobile, ancrée, visible, où que j'aille, où que je sois. Ça devait être un signe, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité me fit réaliser que j'avais une information. Mon téléphone ! Elle m'avait envoyé un unique message de rendez-vous. J'avais son numéro. Je me précipitai à la recherche de mon sac à dos et trouvai mon portable après en avoir vidé le contenu sur le sol du salon. Il était éteint…

- Bordel… m'exaspérai-je.

Éteint. Pas étonnant, je l'avais laissé plus de 48 heures sans recharge, en oubliant jusqu'à son existence. Je courus à travers mon appartement en quête de mon chargeur, introuvable, jusqu'à ce que je le déniche bien planqué sous mon lit, le branche à mon téléphone, et à la prise au mur… puis j'attendis comme un con que cet appareil de malheur daigne s'allumer et faire son putain de job. Je passai cinq fichues minutes à attendre que mon portable ait suffisamment de batteries pour pouvoir s'allumer sans rechigner.

L'écran s'éclaira enfin. À quoi servaient ces espèces de présentations stupides de la marque et de l'opérateur quand on allumait son téléphone déjà ? Quand j'entrai mon code pin, il se mit à vibrer convulsivement pendant deux minutes de plus. Ouais… Je suppose qu'en l'oubliant deux jours durant, je devais m'attendre à avoir quelques appels et messages en retard. Aucun de Bella, cependant.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il ait fini son cirque pour aller retrouver son numéro dans mes messages.

Et il était là. 10 petits chiffres. Il me suffisait d'appeler, et c'est ce que je fis, avant de tomber directement sur sa messagerie :

« Aloha ! C'est Bella ! Si tu écoutes ça, je dois certainement avoir mieux à faire que de répondre au téléphone mais ne perds pas espoir, laisse-moi un message et je rappellerai… peut-être ! »

Sa voix était pleine de joie de vivre. Suite à ce message, elle éclatait d'un rire sonore et une autre voix féminine, plus faible, derrière elle, finissait la messagerie en riant.

« T'as oublié le Swan ! Bella Swan ! ». Bella répondait à cela par un gloussement de chipie et raccrochait enfin. Ça, c'était de la messagerie…

Bella.

Swan.

Il faudrait que je pense à remercier la fille qui m'avait livré son nom. Comment avait-elle appelé sa colocataire déjà ? Rose ?

- Eh bien, Rose, je t'en dois une. soufflai-je pour moi-même.

Je mis en marche mon ordinateur. Il était temps de découvrir combien il y avait de Swan à Brooklyn, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer la réponse.

Je laissai le temps à ordinateur de se mettre en route en me préparant de quoi grignoter. Il était presque 22 heures, je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille. Les pâtes cuisaient tranquillement quand je me connectai au site des pages blanches.

« Bella Swan » – « Brooklyn »

Rien.

Je tentai le nom de famille « Swan » tout seul.

Il y avait une cinquantaine de Swan dans Brooklyn. Je n'avais plus qu'à éplucher la liste en priant pour qu'elle y soit.

J'occupai les minutes suivantes à passer toute la liste en revue. Cinq pages plus tard, et aucune Bella Swan, je commençai à douter. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux de frustration et allai égoutter mes pâtes.

Devant mon assiette, je repassai chaque nom un par un.

Edwin Swan, Elnora Swan, Gloria Swan, Encore une Gloria Swan, Howard Swan, Isabella Swan, Joseph…

- Isabella ! Isabella Swan ! Bon dieu, c'est elle, scandai-je.

Bella m'aurait caché son véritable prénom. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, simplement.

Il fallait que ce soit elle. Je relevai son adresse, sur Malcolm X Boulevard, à Brooklyn, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone fixe. À présent, je n'avais plus qu'à croiser mes maigres informations pour essayer de confirmer ce que je pressentais. Je me faisais penser à un harceleur mais je devais être sûr de moi. Je cliquai sur la bonne icône pour faire une recherche par numéro de téléphone et rentrai celui d'Isabella Swan dans la barre de recherche. L'annuaire inversé n'avait jamais été si utile.

Comme je l'espérais, quand l'écran eut chargé, j'appris que le numéro de téléphone correspondait à deux noms. Isabella Swan… Et Rosalie Hale.

C'était elle.

J'hésitai un instant à appeler à ce numéro. Ça me paraissait si banal, de simplement l'appeler comme si nous avions juste couché ensemble et qu'elle m'avait laissé son numéro sur la table de chevet, au cas où.

Ma conscience me murmura sournoisement à l'oreille que c'était pire que ça : elle n'avait laissé aucune adresse derrière elle, et n'avait même pas suggéré qu'on puisse se revoir. Peut-être que la journée que nous avions passée ensemble n'était pas si exceptionnelle pour elle qu'elle l'avait été pour moi. Après tout, je la connaissais si peu.

Mon cœur me ficha une claque mentale en pleine tronche.

Non. Non.

NON.

Je pris ma décision. Notre avenir se décidera en face à face et pas au téléphone.

J'engloutis mes pâtes en cinq minutes, me douchai, choisis des fringues au hasard, et partis directement chez Bella sans me soucier de l'heure. J'avais comme une intuition, celle que ça n'allait pas trop lui plaire.

* * *

><p>J'espère de tout cœur que vous n'allez pas organiser mon assassinat après ça :)<p>

Allez, je vous laisse vous remettre de vos émotions, et, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez me laisser un petit commentaire ;).

Allez, à tantôt :-*


	8. Malcolm X Blvd

Bonsoir, vous :) !

Je vous livre mon huitième chapitre en vous remerciant encore de tout cœur pour vos messages, toujours bienveillants !

Merci à...

Claire91, 13 Trinity, Lili, Galswinthe, Romeila, Marie, SO06, Elodie52, Charloon, Joie69, Aline1320, Choriane, Nedwige Stew, Miily, Jus de Carotte ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas toujours le temps de vous remercier au cas par cas par message, mais ne douter surtout pas de mon bonheur à la lecture de chacun de vos commentaire :) VOUS ETES GÉNIALES !

Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, notre Edward est un peu déboussolé mais il saura trouvé conseil auprès de quelqu'un ;)

/histoirecourte

* * *

><p>Il était plus de 23 heures quand j'arrivai au pied de son immeuble. J'avais essayé en vain de me persuader que c'était une très mauvaise idée de me pointer si tard sans lui en avoir parlé préalablement, mais maintenant que j'y étais, je ne pouvais plus reculer.<p>

La porte du bas était ouverte… Aucun interphone ni rien de semblable. C'était une chance pour moi, certes, mais ce manque cruel de sécurité me fit tiquer. Je me forçai à rester calme. C'était un coin de Brooklyn plus populaire que les autres, mais il était « sûr ».

J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai dans un hall étroit et sombre, dans lequel se trouvait un escalier du même acabit. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux boîtes aux lettres. J'étais bien dans l'immeuble de Swan & Hale, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre et vérifiai méthodiquement les deux portes de chaque palier. J'arrivai au dernier étage de cet immeuble quelconque en brique rouge et scrutai, anxieux, les plaques des deux dernières portes. C'était ici. Sur la porte de droite, l'étiquette collée au-dessus de la sonnette le confirmait :

_I. Swan & R. Hale_, en lettres manuscrites.

Je plantai quelques minutes devant la porte, réfléchissant au geste que je m'apprêtais à faire, puis finis pas actionner la sonnette.

D'abord, il n'y eut que du silence, puis j'entendis quelqu'un s'activer derrière la porte. On m'observa pas le judas et je m'efforçai d'avoir le visage le plus avenant et rassurant possible. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

Deux options. L'une : Bella était derrière cette porte et refusait de m'ouvrir. Deuxième option : sa colocataire était derrière la dite porte et refusait d'ouvrir après avoir découvert qu'un étranger sonnait chez elle à 23h30. Évidemment, ça ne devait pas l'encourager à m'ouvrir. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, et je fus rassuré qu'elle prenne naturellement ce genre de décision.

Sauf qu'elle ouvrit. J'entendis tous les verrous tourner un par un et la porte s'entrebâilla. Rien qu'un peu, mais elle m'avait ouvert sa porte, dont elle avait sécurisé l'ouverture avec une chaîne épaisse en métal.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Sa voix avait claqué, sèche et implacable. Je déglutis, et plissai les yeux. L'obscurité du couloir ne me permettait pas de la voir distinctement.

- Salut, bredouillai-je, je suis un ami de Bella, et tu dois être Rose, je suis désolé de te déranger si ta…

- Oh ! oui, et toi tu dois être Edward, « l'ami » (elle avait prononcé ce mot avec un cynisme qui me glaça le sang) grâce auquel elle est revenue en pleurant à la maison. Non, vraiment, je ne pense que pas que tu sois son ami. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais me recoucher.

Elle fit mine de claquer la porte, je mis mon pied entre celle-ci et le chambranle juste à temps.

- Attends ! J'ignore ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en mauvais terme. Je veux seulement discuter un peu avec elle, si elle veut que je m'en aille, je m'en irai.

Je fis une petite prière pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser entrer, mais c'est une tout autre réponse qu'elle m'adressa.

- De toute façon, Bella n'est pas ici, elle est partie travailler, dit-elle plus calmement.

Et merde… j'avais oublié ce détail. Je me frottai le visage, puis la nuque, extenué et déçu de ne pas la trouver chez elle.

J'entendis Rosalie Hale se déplacer derrière la porte, elle éclaira une lampe. À contrejour, je ne voyais pas grand-chose mais avait une idée plus précise de ce à quoi je devais ressembler. Je sentis plus que je ne vis lorsqu'elle scruta l'intérieur de mon poignet.

- Bella a le même pansement… souffla-t-elle d'une voix si basse que j'avais eu grand peine à distinguer sa phrase.

Soudain, la porte claqua, me laissant abasourdi face au panneau blindé. Cette fois, c'était fichu. Je guettai chaque bruit, dans l'espoir qu'elle se ravise et me rouvre sa porte, Rosalie trafiqua quelque chose, j'entendis un cliquetis, et la porte se rouvrit, sans la chaîne, cette fois. Enfin, je pus mettre un visage sur la mystérieuse colocataire.

Rosalie devait avoir presque le même âge que moi. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, lisses et épais. Aussi blonds que ceux de Bella était bruns. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même carrure : toutes deux étaient fines mais robustes et bien formées. C'était une très belle jeune femme. Je culpabilisai un quart de seconde en voyant qu'elle était habillée pour la nuit.

Ses yeux bleus me disaient qu'elle était encore sur la réserve, même si elle m'accordait un répit, le bénéfice du doute. Son regard dur ne laissait aucune place à l'improvisation. Je devais être sincère pour qu'elle me cède une once de confiance.

- Entre, me dit-elle.

Ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation chaleureuse, mais je ne me fis pas prier. Elle ne s'effaça pas pour me laisser passer et me laissa la suivre et fermer la porte derrière moi.

Je mesurai une seconde ma chance de pouvoir pénétrer ici en pleine nuit, alors que Bella n'était même pas présente pour confirmer ma bonne foi. L'appartement Swan & Hale était une espèce de minuscule cocon doté d'une décoration hétéroclite qui faisait tout son charme. De fait, on s'y sentait chez soi, à l'aise. Un sofa moelleux trônait dans la pièce principale, composé d'un petit salon et d'une petite cuisine ouverte.

L'appartement s'organisait savamment dans un bordel rangé, des coussins tapissaient le parquet défraîchi autour de la table basse.

En face du canapé, une petite télé était allumée, le volume au plus bas. Elle était encastrée dans un petit meuble de bibliothèque surchargé de livres et de bibelots, sans doute amassés au cours de ces sept années de colocation.

- Quand tu auras fini ton inspection, préviens-moi, on pourra parler, lança-t-elle sèchement. Son ton agressif me rappela immédiatement à l'ordre. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la kitchenette.

- Excuse-moi, marmonnai-je d'une voix atone.

Elle grogna un peu de manière surprenante et haussa les épaules avant de remplir une bouilloire à l'évier de la cuisine. Okay, j'étais tombé sur une vraie garde du corps. Elle avait l'air de tenir à Bella plus que je ne l'imaginais, et pour le moment, j'étais en mauvaise posture, je n'étais pas dans ses bonnes grâces. Le prix à payer pour avoir fait pleurer son amie.

- Tu veux une verveine ? demanda-t-elle plus doucement en se tournant vers moi.

J'hésitai un instant. Cette nana m'intimidait totalement. Le coup de la verveine était peut-être un test. Est-ce que c'était poli d'accepter une tisane alors que je débarquais à l'improviste chez elle un dimanche soir ? Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait voir si j'étais « correct », un buveur de tisane ne pouvait pas être alcoolique, ni drogué, si ? Ma conscience ricana. Comme si un garçon qui boit de la verveine était plus fréquentable qu'un autre. Une claque mentale plus tard, je pris ma décision.

- Oui je veux bien, merci.

Un sourire imperceptible apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était un test. Je l'avais passé haut la main. Quel genre de fille faisait confiance à un type en fonction de sa consommation de tisane ? Je secouai la tête, exaspéré, et attendis sagement qu'elle finisse de préparer nos boissons.

- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais.

Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme. Je m'exécutai sans faire d'histoire et me laissai tomber sur le sofa. Elle s'activa tranquillement dans la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses fumantes et un pot de miel qu'elle avait calé sous le coude.

Elle posa tout cela sur la table basse, retourna chercher les sachets de tisane et s'affala finalement dans les coussins, par terre, avant de s'enrouler dans un plaid en polaire qui traînait à côté d'elle.

Elle m'ignora soigneusement en ajoutant du miel à sa tisane. Pendant de longues minutes, nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot.

- C'est quoi ce pansement ? me questionna-t-elle soudain sans une once de politesse.

- Oh, ça, c'est un tatouage.

- Un tatouage ? répéta-t-elle choquée. Bella a exactement le même pansement. Tu es en train de me dire qu'Isabella Swan s'est fait tatouer l'avant-bras.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le plus gros, la provoquai-je, content de moi, en un sourire.

Rosalie Hale ouvrit la bouche, sidérée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle accepte de faire ça ! Vociféra-t-elle sévèrement.

- Détrompe-toi, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de le lui faire, pas l'inverse.

Je m'efforçai de garder un calme olympien. J'avais comme l'impression que ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle voulait me faire sortir de mes gonds, elle voulait une preuve que j'étais un connard.

- Attends un peu… Elle t'a demandé de le lui faire… TU l'as tatouée ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Je m'absente une journée et Bella s'acoquine avec un putain de tatoueur ! Bordel… Elle va m'entendre.

Elle plongea rageusement dans son mug de tisane et disparut derrière un écran de fumée, buvant à grande gorgée pendant 10 bonnes secondes.

- Écoute, tu sais quoi ? Je repasserai un autre jour. Mieux, j'appellerai avant. De toute façon, il est tard, marmonnai-je en faisant mine de me lever du canapé.

Mais Rosalie me devança.

- Oh que non, maintenant que tu es là, tu restes, et tu m'expliques. J'ai jamais vu Bella dans un état pareil. Elle était dévastée quand elle est rentrée à la maison dans l'après-midi. Alors tu vas tout m'expliquer par le menu. Rassied-toi. Tout de suite.

Encore un ordre. Mais j'étais trop préoccupé par l'état de Bella pour m'en soucier.

- Oui, tout de suite sergent chef, claquai-je. Elle me fusilla du regard.

- Comment va-t-elle ? repris-je inquiet tout en me réinstallant dans le canapé. Rosalie se radoucit perceptiblement et sembla gagner en indulgence à mon égard.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne va pas fort, sans doute. J'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Bella ne se met JAMAIS, je répète, jamais, dans cet état pour un homme. Et pourtant, elle a enchaîné les boulets à un rythme ahurissant. Elle encaisse tout avec un sang-froid et un optimisme presque inquiétants. Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors quand je te vois, j'ai un peu envie de te démembrer. T'as du lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour qu'elle arrive à en pleurer tout une après-midi. Tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé, ou tu sors d'ici.

Elle avait pleuré… pendant des heures. À cause de moi. Je me sentis minable de lui faire ressentir tout ça. Et fermai les yeux pour me concentrer, réfléchir, et reprendre mon calme. je devais des explications à Rosalie.

Je me sentais un peu bête, à présent, de devoir lui raconter notre « histoire ». Au moment où nous l'avions vécue, c'était magique, unique. Sortis de leur contexte et racontés à une inconnue, ces moments perdaient de leur saveur. Je mesurai la force de notre attachement avec Bella, mais qui d'autre pouvait comprendre ? Passer la nuit dans la cabine du conducteur, manger des beignets, monter aux arbres, sa balader en barque, aller danser, faire l'amour, se faire faire un tatouage. Ces choses arrivaient tous les jours. Mais parce que c'était elle, parce que c'était moi, parce que j'avais tout fait pour faire de sa journée une trêve, une pause dans l'espace-temps, tout cela avait été incroyable, et beau, et inexplicable.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le métro, me lançai-je. Je vis Rosalie Hale rougir, furieuse, mais la coupai d'une main. Ou plutôt, elle m'a plu, on a parlé, je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone et elle m'a donné rendez-vous. On ne s'est pas quitté depuis samedi, deux heures du matin. Je t'épargne les détails de la journée, mais elle a été merveilleuse, plutôt intense. J'ignorai même qu'il y avait un problème jusqu'à ce que je me réveille seul cet après-midi.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

- Oui. C'est tout. Mais…

- Mais ? fit-elle, impatiente.

- Mais j'ai été maladroit, et elle a dû penser que je n'avais plus envie de la revoir. Je comprends pas comment elle a pu imaginer ça. On a vécu quelque chose de très fort et...

- Elle a flippé.

- Je crois… J'en sais rien en fait. C'était parfait, et ce matin elle a commencé à se comporter bizarrement. Je l'ai remerciée pour cette "parenthèse". Bien sûr je n'avais aucune envie de m'arrêter là, mais elle a dû penser le contraire alors...

Ma voix se brisa à mon insu, je cessai de parler pour laisser le temps à la boule dans ma gorge de se résorber. Quand je levai les yeux, je vis le regard plus indulgent de Rosalie me vriller. Un regard qui, étonnamment, me rassura.

- Bon sang mais tu t'entends ?, dit-elle doucement, on dirait que vous êtes en couple depuis trois ans...

Je la fixai, je voulais qu'elle voie que je ne plaisantais pas, que ces 48 heures avaient eu une importance, même si ça lui semblait fou et complètement insensé.

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa enfin les yeux, humble, respectueuse de ce qu'elle lisait en moi.

- Bon, Eddie… Je peux t'appeler Eddie ?

J'éclatai de rire face à ce brutal changement de comportement et sans avoir eu le temps de lui répondre, elle commença sur sa lancée.

- Bien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je te crois. T'as peut-être passé les deux derniers jours avec elle, mais moi, ça fait sept ans que je me la coltine et que je vois sa tronche au réveil avant qu'elle prenne son chocolat. Quoi qu'elle dise, c'est une fille hyper sensible. Elle s'en défend, mais elle l'est.

J'écoutai, avide d'informations sur Bella.

- Elle est forte. Et indépendante. Elle ne se laisse pas atteindre facilement. Elle est naturellement optimiste, peut-être trop. Et elle est bien trop gentille pour son propre bien. Avant de te faire confiance à toi, c'est à son jugement, à elle, que je me fie. Si elle t'a accordé sa confiance, c'est qu'elle a senti qu'elle pouvait le faire. Et ça, ça vaut de l'or. C'est pour ça que je vais t'aider. Compris ?

- Oui Rosie… Je peux t'appeler Rosie ? la provoquai-je.

Elle fulmina une minute et finit par me faire un sourire plein de malice.

- Oui. Eddie.

- Et si elle ne voulait simplement pas de moi ? Après tout, elle avait le droit de partir…

- Oh, épargne-moi tes jérémiades. Maintenant que tu es là, on va éviter de tergiverser avec tes états d'âme. Bella ne pleure jamais. Ça te rassure ?

Cette révélation eut plus d'impact que je ne le pensais. Je l'avais vue pleurer, dans cette barque. Ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur, mais elles étaient réelles, ces petites orbes d'eau salée.

- Elle a peur, Edward, c'est tout. Bella est une boule de générosité et de sentiments qu'elle parvient d'habitude à contrôler. Là, ça la dépasse, elle panique. Et ça la panique, de paniquer. Je m'en veux presque de l'avoir laissée partir travailler dans cet état-là.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun de nous deux ne parla.

- Écoute. Tu l'as séduite. Les mots ne sont même pas assez forts. Je ne peux pas en saisir toute la teneur, mais c'est un fait. Donne-lui le temps de laisser décanter ça. Il faut qu'elle reprenne le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Fais-la poireauter un peu, qu'elle maronne. Ça lui fait du bien, d'avoir peur. Ensuite, reviens vers elle.

- J'ai aucune envie qu'elle contrôle ses sentiments pour moi…

- Bon. Quoi que vous ayez fait ce weekend, elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Regarde le résultat, elle est bouleversée. Elle n'a simplement pas l'habitude. Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas se laisser aller si elle n'est pas sûre de toi. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à lâcher prise.

- Tu te contredis Rosalie ! m'esclaffai-je.

Elle me fit un regard noir qui me força à ravaler mes rires.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle doit reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même, juste pour qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir, de penser à tout ça. Là, tu reviens, tu lui prouves qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi, que TOI tu as confiance en elle. Là, elle pourra lâcher prise. Et toi aussi. Ça ne signifie pas être moins indépendants. C'est juste une relation équilibrée dans laquelle elle saura qu'elle pourra compter sur toi en toutes circonstances, et vice versa.

Je me grattai la nuque, un peu moins perplexe que précédemment, je commençais à comprendre.

- Je traduis pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris le message : Edward, je te soutiens. Je vais parler à Bella de mon côté, prépare ton truc, et tout ira bien. Elle fera ce qu'elle pense juste et bon pour elle. L'avenir nous dira si on avait raison. D'accord ? dit-elle doucement.

J'hochai la tête nerveusement.

- Bon, conclut-elle, il faut vraiment tout vous dire. T'as de la chance que j'aie accepté de t'ouvrir.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu l'as fait. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux d'ouvrir en pleine nuit à un inconnu ?

- Ma curiosité me perdra. Je l'ai toujours su ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Manifeste-toi dans quelques jours, reprit-elle. Et donne moi ton numéro de téléphone, juste au cas où j'aie besoin de te tuer, si tu lui fais du mal.

Je m'esclaffai et lui donnai mon numéro sans me faire prier. Désireux de ne pas la déranger plus, je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

Elle me suivit, nettement plus avenante et accueillante qu'au début de notre entrevue.

- Rosalie, je te remercie, vraiment. On a un deal alors ?

- Deal, fit-elle, tout sourire, en me serrant la main, avant de me laisser sortir.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et me détournai. Juste avant de descendre par l'escalier, elle m'interpella, à la dernière seconde :

- Eh ! Edward ! Fais-la rêver. Elle le mérite, et elle te le rendra bien.

Elle me fit un sourire énigmatique et ferma la porte de son appartement.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Si le cœur vous en dit, les reviews sont toujours bienvenues :)

à tantôt et merci à toutes ! :-*


	9. Là où tout a commencé

Bonjour à toutes !

OUI oui oui... je suis en retard, c'est un peu ma spécialité et je suis tellement navrée pour ça ! J'ai voulu retravailler mon texte, et le temps filait filait filaaaait... et nous voilà aujourd'hui, toutes penaudes, avec ce nouveau chapitre bien chaud, qui a mis du temps à naître, mais (et c'est le plus important) qui est là et bien là !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires plein de belles choses (j'ai l'impression que Rosie a fait l'unanimité dans la salle !)... Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les inscrites par MP, et c'est maintenant au tour des guests d'avoir le droit à mes remerciements les plus sincères et les plus doux !

Merci à **Marie** (Merci pour ton commentaire, je peux toujours compter sur toi pour trouver de la motivation *coeur*),** Noemie** (Je suis honorée que tu attendes mes chapitres avec impatience, pour le coup tu auras attendu longtemps :D),** Lili** (j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera tout aussi poétique ;)),** Choriane** ( ;) merci de remettre mon assassinat à plus tard (OUF))** et Ivy** (je suis ravie de t'avoir toute retournée Ahah !)** ! Vous êtes des amours. **

Bon, l'heure c'est l'heure, voilà le chapitre 9, je vous le livre en pâture, il est à vous !

Bonne lecture,

/histoirecourte

* * *

><p>Samedi matin. Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, mais le voisin de palier en avait décidé autrement en bricolant de bonne heure. La chance n'était habituellement pas de mon côté, je partageais le mur de ma chambre avec lui ! La lumière grisâtre qui filtrait par les rideaux laissait à penser qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée aussi morne que celle d'hier… et les jours d'avant.<p>

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que j'étais sans nouvelles d'Edward. Rien depuis ce fameux dimanche que j'avais passé chez lui.

Oh, il avait bien tenté de m'appeler, ce soir-là, mais n'avait laissé aucun message et n'avait pas tenté de me rappeler depuis.

Rien.

J'aurais dû me faire une raison mais je n'y arrivais pas, et c'était inhabituel. La gorge nouée à force d'y repenser, je ne parvenais pourtant pas à lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas lui, s'il n'avait pas appelé, il y avait forcément une raison. Et après tout, je l'avais quitté, et pas l'inverse. Pourquoi l'avais-je quitté si brutalement, d'ailleurs ?

Peu importe puisqu'il avait l'air de ne pas être touché outre mesure par mon départ précipité en fin de semaine dernière…

Je déglutis et fermai les paupières, espérant y dissimuler la douleur et la frustration qui ne m'avaient plus quittée depuis que j'avais déserté son lit.

_Allez. Debout Bella ! Ne te laisse pas abattre, ce n'est qu'un garçon !_ m'intima ma conscience

« Non », pensai-je, ce n'était pas qu'un garçon.

Alors pourquoi étais-je partie ?

Excellente question.

Je rouvris les yeux et scrutai le plafond de ma minuscule chambre. Rosalie y avait un jour collé des étoiles fluorescentes qui formaient des constellations imaginaires, juste au-dessus de mon lit. C'était son cadeau, pour mes vingt ans, moi qui étais sans cesse dans la lune... et elles étaient toujours là. C'était mon ciel de lit à moi. Bien avant que je ne trouve une autre étoile, plus brillante. J'avais changé de planète, la position des astres avait changé, l'un d'eux s'était révélé.

Une étoile polaire d'un genre nouveau.

Plus attrayante, plus magnétique, plus tout...

Tout me rappelait Edward. Je n'étais pas totalement remise de mon weekend avec lui, et le serais-je un jour ?

J'avais travaillé comme une forcenée toute la semaine, profitant de l'oubli salvateur qu'offrait le labeur à haute dose. Ce weekend, je goûterais enfin à quelques jours de repos. Repos tout dédié à l'oubli de l'inconnu du métro.

Je grognai de frustration et me levai d'un bond. Huit heures, c'était, finalement, une heure tout à fait décente pour se lever.

Je fonçai dans la cuisine pour faire bouillir mon lait. Le chocolat chaud serait d'un réconfort non négligeable. J'attendais patiemment devant la cuisinière quand Rose rentra de son jogging traditionnel du samedi matin. Une torture, si vous voulez mon avis, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire sans.

- Bonjour ! lançai-je aussi jovialement que possible. En général, Rosalie ne s'y trompait pas mais je pouvais toujours essayer.

Rose était curieusement de bonne humeur, elle avait semblé différente ces derniers jours. Plutôt que de me monter contre la planète entière en affirmant que je méritais mieux que tous les plus beaux mecs de New York. Là, rien. J'étais revenue en larmes, et elle s'était contentée de me consoler sans me poser de question, me laissant tranquille, à mon chagrin, toute la première semaine.

Son naturel si curieux ne m'avait pas forcée à tout lui raconter du début à la fin, et cela me convenait. Moins j'en parlerais, mieux je me porterais. Je m'étais contentée de lui faire comprendre que oui, il s'agissait d'un homme, que non, je ne voulais pas en parler. Elle avait saisi.

- Salut ma belle ! répondit-elle, Y'avait un truc pour toi dans la boîte aux lettres !

- Bizarre... m'étonnai-je, je n'attendais rien ! Et puis d'abord, depuis quand le facteur passe avant huit heures du matin ?

Elle haussa les épaules et rougit un peu -chose peu commune- en déposant un paquet emballé dans du papier craft sur la table basse, avant de filer à la douche.

Ça attendrait la fin de mon petit-déjeuner. Je m'installai tranquillement entre les coussins douillets du sofa, un bol de chocolat dans une main, un pain au lait dans l'autre et mis la télé en route pour mettre une musique de fond. Je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter le paquet d'un œil torve. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Je le pris en main et le secouai brièvement. Il n'y avait aucune contre-adresse. Bizarre. Je déposai vivement mon bol par terre et engloutis mon pain au lait avant d'arracher le papier brun. À l'intérieur, une boite cartonnée bleu. J'ôtai le couvercle pour découvrir un objet familier, sur le dessus.

Un objet qui appartenait à Edward.

Son mp3.

Je plaquai ma main sur mes lèvres pour empêcher le sanglot qui me guettait depuis quelques jours de s'aventurer hors de ma gorge.

Un signe. Un signe d'Edward. J'allumai l'appareil et découvris une seule et unique playlist intitulée « Balade à NYC ». Je fis défiler les titres. Il y avait tous ceux que nous avions écoutés ensemble, et quantité d'autres chansons que je ne connaissais pas. Je posai le mp3 sur le sofa juste à côté de moi et trouvai une grosse enveloppe au fond de la boîte.

Sur l'enveloppe, une inscription en lettres fines :

_Première arrêt : Ligne S - Grand Central - 42 St._

_RDV Fifth Avenue at 42nd Street_

_J 388.428 S – p.244-5_

_Musique pour commencer une aventure : Stay Alive - José Gonzalez_

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe, incapable pour le moment de décrypter ce charabia. En particulier la seconde partie.

Il restait deux choses dans l'enveloppe. La première confirma aussitôt mes soupçons quant au lieu de rendez-vous. C'était une carte de bibliothèque. L'adresse m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait du sublime bâtiment Schwarzman, en plein Manhattan. Une construction superbe qui ouvrit ses portes au début du XXe siècle.

Le second document était une feuille de papier calque.

Je la dépliai délicatement pour découvrir des points disséminés au hasard sur la feuille. Ils étaient reliés entre eux à la manière d'une constellation inconnue, peut-être même imaginaire. Au-dessus de l'une d'elle, une écriture en pattes de mouche indiquait la chose suivante : « étoile polaire ». Une rose des vents ainsi qu'un repère pour l'échelle me mirent la puce à l'oreille : il s'agissait d'une sorte de carte… difficile à décrypter, cependant.

J'avais retenu de mes maigres notions inculquées à l'école que l'étoile polaire appartenait à la constellation de la Grande Ourse. Cette étoile polaire là, que j'avais sous les yeux, n'était donc pas celle qu'on pouvait observer la nuit par temps clair. Il s'agissait de la mienne. Je fixai un instant mon poignet. Plus de pansement, à présent, rien qu'un point d'un noir profond, une piqûre de rappel, le couteau dans la plaie.

Pas de nouvelle depuis 10 jours. J'avais eu du mal à croire qu'il disparaîtrait comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu, mais mes tatouages me rappelaient sans cesse la journée que nous avions passée tous les deux, ailleurs, loin de tout.

Elles étaient là, les nouvelles de lui. Dans ce paquet. Il m'envoyait le chercher. C'était un jeu de piste, une chasse au trésor. Il était ma récompense. Je souris doucement, au bord des larmes. J'avais épuisé mon stock de larmes pour les dix prochaines années mais elles revenaient sans cesse ces derniers temps. J'étais plus émotive que jamais.

La vérité, c'est que j'hésitai à y aller. Edward était un vrai enfant. Et j'adorai ça, j'adorai qu'il m'ait emmenée ailleurs, qu'il m'ait fait oublier mes problèmes d'adultes, j'adorais qu'il me lance des défis comme seuls les gamins sont capables d'en imaginer. Mais voyait-il cela dans la durée ? Ou voulait-il que l'on se contente de s'amuser tous les deux une fois de temps en temps. Se lasserait-il ? Je n'étais pas capable de le savoir, et ça me terrifiait.

Ça me terrifiait d'éprouver tout cela pour lui sans être certaine que ça soit réciproque. Ça m'était tombé dessus sans même que je m'en aperçoive, comme un coup de massue en pleine tête.

- Ça vient de lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rosalie, qui revenait de la salle d'eau.

- De qui ? soufflai-je.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Bella. Ça vient du mec que tu as vu il y a deux semaines, pas vrai ?

J'hochai la tête en ne cessant de fixer le papier calque. Rosalie se plaça debout derrière le canapé et regarda par-dessus mon épaule le contenu du colis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? marmonna-t-elle en se séchant les cheveux énergiquement avec une serviette.

- C'est… une sorte de… de jeu de piste, d'énigme, je crois…, expliquai-je, incertaine.

- ç'a l'air fun ! lança-t-elle enthousiaste.

Sans réponse de ma part, je sentis qu'elle s'affalait de tout son poids à côté de moi.

- Tu ne sais pas si tu vas le faire, je me trompe ?

- Tu ne te trompes pas, non.

- Écoute Bella, ça fait un bout de temps que j'observe tes galères sentimentales et c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi touchée. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, mais ça me rassure un peu, que tu pleures… en particulier pour un mec, parce que ça veut dire qu'il a, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la corde sensible… Et que tu as un cœur ! Ça s'applaudit Bella !

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène auquel elle répondit par un sourire moqueur.

- Sans rire… Je sais que tu as un cœur et... Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a fait pleurer, mais il t'envoie ça aujourd'hui… Et… je sais pas, j'me dis que si ça avait été une parure en diamant ou un autre truc hors de prix, on aurait pu en déduire qu'il a fait une grosse connerie et qu'il essaie de se racheter en te faisant miroiter des pierres précieuses sous le nez. Mais c'est pas le cas alors…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant et mis un doigt sur ses lèvres, interrogatrice :

- De un, on peut en déduire qu'il est trop fauché pour t'acheter une parure en diamant. C'est dommage, ricana-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, vraiment pas. De deux : il tient trop à toi pour penser qu'il peut te ravoir simplement avec un bijou. Alors Bella, je ne vais pas te forcer, mais tu n'as rien à perdre, et tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui, à part te morfondre ici, ce qui est une très, TRÈS mauvaise idée. En plus, ça fait quoi... 10 jours que tu es sans nouvelles de lui ? Tu crois qu'il a mis combien de temps à réfléchir à cette chasse au trésor ?

Je l'observai un instant, analysant ses paroles, et elle continua à me scruter en souriant pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'on se prenne dans les bras l'une de l'autre d'un commun accord.

- Merci Rose… tu gères.

- Je sais ! Allez, file te préparer, tu es attendue !

Elle avait raison, il m'attendait, et j'avais hâte de le retrouver. Même si une discussion s'imposait, je savais que je voulais qu'elle ait lieu. Je voulais de lui.

Dans la demi-heure suivante, j'étais en route pour Manhattan, vers la bibliothèque de la cinquième avenue, ma carte de bibliothèque dans le portefeuille, la carte au trésor dans la poche et le mp3 dans les oreilles, José Gonzales m'accompagna pour commencer, puis je mis d'autres chansons. Sa playlist empreint de magie m'accompagnerait dans ma quête, et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Edward rendait tout ce qu'il touchait magique, et c'était tellement mieux que de tout transformer en or…

Rosalie avait eu raison de me secouer, j'en avais cruellement besoin. Elle m'avait fait jurer de lui envoyer un message à chaque nouvelle étape de mon jeu de piste, pour qu'elle soit au courant de mes faits et gestes. Elle craignait de me laisser partir sans savoir où j'allais alors j'avais fait ma promesse et elle m'avait étreinte un moment avant de me laisser partir.

J'effectuai mon trajet sans encombre, et, comme indiqué, m'arrêtai à la station Grand Central 42th street, en plein centre. Même en ce samedi matin, la rue grouillait de monde, mais je parvins sans mal à trouver mon chemin jusqu'à l'escalier de la bibliothèque, encadré par deux lions de pierre qui semblaient monter la garde, tranquilles et impassibles.

_Respire, Bella._

Je gravis les marches sans plus hésiter. À l'intérieur, j'allai immédiatement à l'accueil pour donner la référence du livre sur l'enveloppe, l'homme m'indiqua une salle au rez-de-chaussée, la section dédiée aux enfants.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, les rayons de la bibliothèque étaient peu fréquentés, en particulier dans la salle dédiée à la jeunesse. Je passai devant chaque rayonnage pour vérifier si j'approchais du but, et enfin, j'arrivai à ma destination. L'étagère proposaient des livres sur New York pour les enfants… l'architecture simplifiée pour les enfants, l'histoire de la Ellis Island et… des livres sur le métro new yorkais.

Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage sur le métro, délicieux clin d'œil… Je caressai un moment le dos du livre avant de me décider à le prendre.

Autant faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible. Je pris le livre avec moi et allai tranquillement m'installer à une table un peu isolée.

_Pages 244 et 245._

Qu'y avait-il de si important, dans cette double page.

Je détaillai un instant la couverture illustrée et ouvris le livre. Je fis défiler les pages à toute vitesse jusqu'à la page 244. Une autre enveloppe m'y attendait tranquillement, et une carte de New-York se déployait sur la double page. Je retrouvai l'écriture en pattes de mouche d'Edward au dos de l'enveloppe :

_J'ai dit « parenthèse », quel meilleur lieu que celui-ci pour rectifier mon erreur ? Comment se contenter de si peu ? _

_Avec toi, tous les livres de cette bibliothèque n'y suffiraient pas._

_La suite de l'histoire commence maintenant, si tu le veux bien._

_Deuxième arrêt : 712 9th Ave_

Dire que ces quelques phrases me séduisaient serait un euphémisme, elles me brûlèrent littéralement de l'intérieur. Une bonne brûlure, celle qui attise le désir. Celle qui entretient la flamme. La bonne chaleur, celle d'Edward.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et y découvrit une petite clé argentée

Je reportai mon regard sur la double page et la carte de New York et remarquai qu'il y avait sur celle-ci une rose de vent et une échelle similaires à celles qui se trouvaient sur ma carte au trésor sur papier calque.

Je souris, cet Edward excellait dans l'art de faire des devinettes, et ça me plaisait.

Je pris le calque dans ma poche, le dépliai lentement et le superposai à la carte de New York, dans le livre… Tout correspondait ! Le premier point, la première étoile du papier calque correspondait au lieu dans lequel je me trouvais présentement, la bibliothèque, le premier arrêt, comme l'avait appelé Edward dans son premier mot, sur l'enveloppe.

J'étais furieuse de devoir reconnaître que tout ce petit jeu me ravissait, mais c'était le cas. Je passai en revue mon deuxième lieu de rendez-vous, Le point se trouvait non loin de là, en plein quartier de _Hell's Kitchen_, j'y serai en une vingtaine de minutes en prenant le métro. Je fermai vivement le livre et me précipitai au comptoir de prêt des livres. Armée de la carte de bibliothèque fournie par Edward, je sortis quelques minutes plus tard du bâtiment avec mon précieux plan sous le bras !

Je courus presque jusqu'au métro, pressée de connaître la suite des événements, j'envoyai un rapide message à Rosalie pour lui donner l'adresse du prochain lieu que j'allais visiter et profitai du trajet en métro pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait bien pu encore inventer !

Quand j'arrivai à _Hell's Kitchen_, le quartier était tout ce qu'il y a de plus animé ! Midi approchait, avec son lot de touristes et de gourmets new-yorkais en quête de restaurants pour ravir leurs papilles en déroute. Je longeai sagement la neuvième avenue en furetant à droite à gauche, attirée par les bonnes odeurs, mais me retins d'acheter à manger en pleine chasse au trésor.

Au 712, il y avait un salon de tatouage. C'était une boutique un peu sombre et je devais avouer que j'étais un peu intimidée de rentrer là-dedans, affublée de ma robe pull bordeaux et de mes collants à pois… J'entrai cependant, et fut accueillie par un homme au crâne rasé qui avait plus de peau tatouée que de peau nue. Son immense sourire détonait avec son allure un peu _dark_, je me blâmai silencieusement de me laisser gagner par les préjugés.

- Bonjour, lançai-je timidement

- Salut ! me répondit-il vivement, de sa voix d'outre-tombe ! Tu dois être Bella. Je suis Vince. Il m'a dit que tu arriverais en robe…

Il rigola gentiment, les yeux rieurs et sortit de derrière son comptoir.

- Viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Bella.

Je le suivis donc dans une autre pièce du studio – celle où l'on devait tatouer - il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une espèce de réserve et me fit entrer à l'intérieur. Dedans, il y avait un vélo… Un vieux VTT d'un vert passé, il y avait un panier en métal fixé au guidon , une enveloppe à l'intérieur, et un antivol attaché à la roue arrière. Antivol que devait pouvoir ouvrir…

- La clé… soufflai-je avant de glousser.

Je pris la clé que j'avais fourrée dans mon sac en sortant de la bibliothèque. Elle glissa facilement dans la serrure et ouvrit l'antivol, que je plaçai dans le panier. Une odeur me ravit alors les narines, il y avait dans ce panier un petit bouquet d'un vert éclatant à la senteur terriblement fraîche et piquante… à vue de nez, c'était de la menthe poivrée qui m'accompagnerait dans la suite de ma promenade. Connaissant Edward, ç'avait forcément une signification, que je ne connaissais pas. C'était une délicate attention, et c'était tellement différent des traditionnelles fleurs qu'on offrait d'habitude.

Je me retournai vers la porte, Vince avait disparu, sûrement pour me laisser le temps de découvrir la nouvelle enveloppe qui se trouvait dans le panier.

Un nouveau message m'attendait au dos de l'enveloppe.

_3e arrêt : Central Park, même lieu que l'autre jour._

_Fais attention à toi en grimpant !_

_N'enfourche le vélo que dans Central Park, les rues new-yorkaises sont un lieu dangereux pour les cyclistes !_

_Musique pour rouler : Giovanni Allevi – L'Orologio Degli Dei_

Je souris doucement à ces conseils et le maudis intérieurement de me faire monter aux arbres alors qu'il savait pertinemment que je serais en robe. Edward était un coquin, il aimait à me faire jouer, à me faire dépasser mes limites, à me mettre hors-cadre. Et j'adorais me laisser guider par ses indications, ses indices.

J'ouvris cette nouvelle enveloppe, qui contenait une petite loupe, assez lourde pour qu'il soit agréable de la tenir en main…

Je m'esclaffai franchement, dans mon cagibi, avec mon vélo et mon bouquin, ahurie de me trouver dans une telle situation… Les objets disséminés par Edward m'aidaient toujours à la prochaine étape de la promenade… Pourquoi donc aurais-je besoin d'une loupe ? Mystère !

Je m'assis en tailleur par terre et ouvris le livre pour connaître le lieu plus précis où se trouvait notre arbre. Il s'épanouissait allègrement, non loin de la statue d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, c'était un coin très boisé, un peu à l'écart des sentiers, il était donc plus facile de se cacher des gardiens ! Je rangeai tout mon attirail dans le panier du vélo et poussai mon nouveau moyen de transport à travers le studio de tatouage, prête à en découdre.

- Merci beaucoup Vince, fis-je en repassant dans la pièce où se trouvait le comptoir.

- Pas de quoi… Repasse quand tu veux ! Belle promenade !, me répondit-il de sa voix grave.

Il me fit un signe d'adieu de la main, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, j'y répondis facilement et sortis du studio, poussant mon vélo. Je le fis rouler ainsi pendant un quart d'heure de plus jusqu'au parc. Quand j'y parvins, en ce début d'après-midi, Central Park se remplissait d'enfants et de parents, qui profitaient de cette belle journée d'automne, encore assez douce pour aller au parc. Je pris le mp3 dans mon sac et lançai la chanson de Giovanni Allevi en boucle, un air de piano tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant… C'était parfait.

Quand j'enfourchai mon vtt vert pour partir en balade, je m'y croyais totalement, comme dans un film, guidée par la mélodie, errant un peu au hasard, profitant de cette superbe journée avant de rejoindre notre arbre, les effluves de menthe qui flottaient dans l'air, c'était le pied. Le pied total ! Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de promenade dans les allées, de zigzags entre les enfants, le nez et les cheveux au vent, je m'arrêtai finalement à quelques pas de la statue d'Alice, à une dizaine de mètre de notre arbre. Je poussai sagement le vélo jusqu'au dos d'un banc, et l'y appuyai avant de l'attacher avec l'antivol.

J'observai quelques minutes les alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun gardien ne viendrait me mettre des bâtons dans les roues puis m'enfonçai dans les bosquets en quête de mon prochain lieu de rendez-vous. J'avançai tranquillement, les bottines trempées de rosée et trouvai finalement notre arbre, presque à l'orée d'une grande pelouse, un endroit stratégique pour observer les gens. À présent, le plus dur restait encore à faire : grimper.

- Allez Bella. Un peu de cran ! Grognai-je

Personne n'était là pour m'encourager, il fallait bien que je le fasse ! Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tentai de me rappeler par quelles branches nous étions passés, Edward et moi, pour escalader l'arbre. Je pris mon temps et gagnai de la hauteur en quelques minutes en filant mon collant sur toute la longueur. Je connaissais ma « destination ». Une grande enveloppe était coincée entre deux grosses branches, à l'endroit même où nous nous étions posés, la dernière fois. J'escaladai deux branches de plus et pus enfin atteindre l'enveloppe du bout des doigts.

Je tirai doucement dessus, et elle céda à la traction pour atterrir dans ma main. Je tâchai de rester concentrée jusqu'à ce que je sois sur la terre ferme. Je l'atteignis, essoufflée, échevelée, mais soulagée et heureuse, mon petit trésor dans les bras, et m'assis dans la pelouse dans me soucier de l'humidité !

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur l'enveloppe, mais elle était bien pleine, et bien fermée !

Je déchirai le rabat à la hâte.

Le contenu me fit mourir de rire et de reconnaissance, il y avait une boîte plate reconnaissable entre toutes, dans cette enveloppe de papier craft.

Cette boîte contenait une paire de collants neufs.

Je secouai nerveusement la tête, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire. C'était si gentil de sa part que je crus me fendre les joues à force de sourire. Je sortis la boîte de l'enveloppe pour y regarder de plus près… Non seulement il m'avait acheté des collants, mais il y avait mis une touche très personnelle qui m'allait droit au cœur... plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer.

Il s'agissait des collants noirs transparents, sur lesquels évoluaient en nuée des motifs d'oiseaux en plein vol, noir opaque, uniquement sur le côté de ma cuisse droite. Le reste était uni. C'était joli, et c'était tout à fait ce que j'aurais pu choisir : fantaisiste, joyeux, et néanmoins discret.

Je rougis en découvrant qu'il me connaissait peut-être mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Il avait saisi en un temps record les travers de ma personnalité et me le prouvait avec brio et délicatesse. Je rêvassais ainsi quelques minutes avant de me souvenir que j'avais oublié de prévenir Rosalie pour ma promenade dans Central Park.

Je décidai de lui envoyer un message, d'une pierre deux coups, en découvrant ma prochaine destination, et sortis donc un feuille cartonnée de l'enveloppe…

J'y trouvai un message avec l'écriture un peu fouillis d'Edward :

_J'espère que le collant te plait, mon aventurière citadine !_

_(Gare aux voyeurs, en te changeant…)_

_Sauras-tu trouver le lieu précis du prochain indice ? Sors ta loupe, et ouvre l'œil._

_Chanson pour voyager : Air - Alone in Kyoto_

_(Laisse ton vélo attaché à l'un des lampadaires de Grand Army Plaza)_

Je retournai le carton, et, au centre de cette feuille cartonnée, découvris une image miniature, minuscule, dessinée dans un médaillon d'à peine un centimètre de diamètre… il avait dû le dessiner en grand format puis le réimprimer à la bonne taille, parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. C'était si beau et fin. Je sortis la loupe de mon sac pour découvrir le dessin mystère dans les moindres détails. On se serait cru en pleine nature, dans un parc, en tout cas. Il y avait beaucoup de verdure, un lac, et un pédalo…

Edward était bien capable de me faire faire du pédalo. Pour sûr. Et ça me faisait rire, mais c'est parce que je n'y étais pas encore.

Je plongeai la main une dernière fois dans l'enveloppe et trouvai un gros jeton en plastique bleu frappé d'un logo : _LeFrak Center at Lakeside._

Oh… ça ne faisait aucun doute, j'aurais le droit à mon tour de pédalo.

Je sortis le livre de mon sac. Sur la « carte au trésor », le prochain point était apposé en plein Brooklyn, à l'entrée de Prospect Park. Je me dépêchai d'envoyer un message à Rose pour lui faire part du lieu où je me trouvais, et là où je me rendais.

Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire, surexcitée par la découverte de cette nouvelle étape. Je me levai si vite que j'en tombai presque. Je jetai un œil alentour, ravie d'être protégée des regards, dans ce coin boisée, pour changer de collants. En cinq minutes, j'étais fin prête à repartir, vieux collants fourrés dans mon sac, bottines bien lacés, nouveaux collants à la bonne taille, le menton enfoncée dans mon écharpe pour mon ultime tour de vélo avant le métro, puis Brooklyn.

Comme prévu, je trouvai un lampadaire sur Grand Army Plaza. Je récupérai toutes mes affaires dans le panier et pris le bouquet de menthe poivrée, que je plaçai aussi délicatement que possible dans mon sac. Enfin, je m'enfonçai dans les entrailles de New-York, à l'arrêt du croisement de la 5e avenue et de la 59e rue. C'était un trajet facile : quarante minutes sans aucun changements, jusqu'à l'arrêt Prospect Park, sur la ligne Q.

Je passai ces quarante minutes de repos, assise, bercée par la musique d'Air, à observer les usagers du métro comme j'en avais l'habitude pour faire passer le temps. Et cette méthode fonctionna mieux que jamais pour me faire oublier l'impatience que je ressentais à l'idée de revoir Edward. J'émergeai doucement de ma rêverie à mesure que le métro approchait de ma destination. Mon pouls plus vif que jamais.

C'est presque en transe que je parvins au centre de loisirs Lakeside du parc, je m'approchai du lieu où, semblait-il, on pouvait louer un pédalo, l'histoire de quelques heures.

Comme Vince, au salon de tatouage, la femme qui tenait le stand sembla me reconnaître dès mon arrivée, et ce, sans que j'aie besoin de m'annoncer… J'ignorai ce qu'Edward avait pu leur dire me concernant mais sa description avait dû être on ne peut plus éloquente !

La fille, plus jeune que moi, une petite brune rayonnante et adorable, ne m'adressa même pas la parole quand je lui tendis le jeton bleu machinalement, elle se contenta de me sourire malicieusement et me fit signe de la suivre. Elle me mena à un pédalo bien précis, au bord de l'eau. À l'intérieur, un gilet orange et un gros sachet en papier craft.

La fille me tendit le gilet et ne bougea pas de là tant que je ne l'eus pas enfilé. Ensuite, elle m'aida à grimper dans le pédalo et m'expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de _la bête_ avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de me laisser seule…

J'attrapai le gros sachet, il était assez lourd. De nombreuses agrafes le maintenaient fermé et avait permis à Edward de laisser un mot :

_Ne l'ouvre pas avant d'avoir pédalé jusqu'au milieu du lac._

_Si tu ne le fais pas, je le saurai ! Allez hop, marin d'eau douce !_

Prévoyant, Edward. Et méfiant !

Je scrutai le parc autour de moi… Comment le saurait-il ? Edward me suivait-il à la trace ? Je fis un dernier tour d'horizon sans rien voir, puis me décidai à pédaler pour de bon, piqué au vif : si il voulait que je le fasse, je le ferai, et dans les règles de l'art, si tant est que l'art de bien faire du pédalo existe !

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, et le jour commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à baisser. La lumière était vraiment belle et le lac était cerné d'arbres aux feuillages dorés, safran, ocre et verts. C'était une balade simple, mais féerique. Je glissai tranquillement jusqu'au centre du lac bleu acier. Quand j'y parvins, j'arrêtai immédiatement de pédaler et me laissai dériver au gré de la brise automnale. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour profiter du calme ambiant et quittai ma place de conducteur novice de pédalo pour glisser à l'arrière du « véhicule », sur une espèce de plage arrière, là où se trouvait le sachet : ma récompense !

J'arrachai consciencieusement toutes les agrafes et plongeai avidement la main dans le grand sachet… et...

C'était chaud. Et ça sentait diablement bon.

Je pris le temps de vider le sac, objet par objet. J'y trouvai ainsi une première enveloppe marquée d'un 1, une seconde enveloppe, marquée d'un 2, un thermos brûlant, un sachet qui contenait une pâtisserie - un donut - et deux chaufferettes de poche à actionner en appuyant sur une pastille.

Une question demeurait : comment avait-il fait pour le thermos soit encore bouillant alors qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle j'arriverais ?

Une seule réponse : Edward me suivait à la trace. Il savait précisément que j'allai débarquer d'une minute à l'autre à Brooklyn pour faire du pédalo. J'ignorais comment, mais c'était parfait.

Il avait pensé à tout, comme d'habitude. Toutes ces attentions si simples et si pleines de bon sens faillirent me faire flancher. Encore. Encore un torrent de larmes après des années de sécheresse. Je fermai les yeux et désamorçai tranquillement le nœud de reconnaissance et d'affection au fond de ma gorge. Ne pas pleurer.

Quand je les rouvris, tout allait mieux, et j'avais juste envie de sourire.

Je pris la première enveloppe et la décachetai, impatiente. Sur une feuille de papier bleue, on pouvait lire le mot suivant :

_Te revoilà au fil de l'eau, en souvenir de Flushing Meadows et de nos instants hors du temps._

_Après tous ces efforts, tu mérites une pause, et une petite collation._

_Respire, repose-toi, et n'ouvre la seconde enveloppe que lorsque tu seras entièrement détendue._

_Musique pour rêvasser : Dustin O'Halloran – Opus 36_

Et je suivis ses recommandations à la lettre. M'installant aussi confortablement que possible, je mis la chanson en route, je bus ce que contenait le thermos - un chocolat chaud épais et savoureux - et dégustai mon donut fraise-lardon avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Mon dernier repas remontait au matin, et je ne réalisai que maintenant à quel point j'avais faim. Je pris le temps de manger mon goûter, comme une enfant après des heures de jeux, jusqu'à satiété, puis m'allongeai de tout mon long sur la plage arrière du pédalo.

Observer le ciel, comme sur la barque de Flushing Meadows, regarder filer les nuages, fermer les yeux, et imaginer qu'Edward est là, avec moi. Je pris les chaufferettes et les actionnai avant d'en placer une dans chaque poche de mon manteau et d'y fourrer mes mains.

La musique sonna comme une berceuse délicieuse à mes oreilles. Je repensai à cette journée magique qu'Edward m'offrait, encore une. Combien y en aurait-il d'autres, si je le laissais rester à mes côtés ? Jusqu'à lui, j'avais eu des petits amis tous plus chaotiques les uns que les autres. Entre les gentils idiots et les connards notoires, j'avais eu peu de répit. C'était terrible, mais ces pseudo relations me permettaient de laisser mes sentiments de côté et de laisser en jachère mon cœur, bonbonnière d'émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer.

Exprimer mes sentiments, ça me fichait la trouille. Mais jusqu'alors, je n'avais personne à qui confier tout ça, à qui faire don de moi-même. C'était avant que je rencontre Edward.

À vrai dire, je me fichai pas mal qu'on finisse notre vie ensemble, il était trop tôt pour m'avancer, mais j'avais le cœur qui implosait à force de retenir toutes les émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir, et ça, c'était un signe. Un signe flagrant qu'il fallait que je lui donne une chance.

Quand je me tirai de mes pensées, j'étais sereine. Sereine et parfaitement détendue. Prête pour la seconde enveloppe. Le jour avait sérieusement décliné, à présent. Les chaufferettes étaient tout juste tiède, au fond de mes poches.

Je me redressai et pris la dernière enveloppe, que j'ouvris en quelques secondes. Je lus les quelques mots qui se trouvait sur le papier bleu pâle, laissai échapper un sourire et serrai le mot contre mon cœur. Il était temps de retrouver mon étoile polaire.

_Bella,_

_Rendez-vous dans le métro 6, là où tout a commencé._

* * *

><p><strong>ALORS ?<strong>_  
><em>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :) (*se ronge les ongles*) **

Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires, mots d'amour/de haine, encouragements, pommes pourries, ou roses rouges seront accueillis avec la même chaleur et le même intérêt !

Les **reviews** sont une telle source de motivation que j'arrive à peine à l'expliquer : juste, c'est simple à comprendre, ça fait du bien :)

**Allez, belle fin de journée à vous les filles, et à très vite ;)**


End file.
